A Bright and Shining Future
by Sailor Berkeley
Summary: Another Sailor Senshi appears to help... This story is actually my first (ie written before The Mage Princess) but I never really got too many replies for it... please let me know if you would like it finished! ^-^
1. The Other Senshi

Well people you are going to experience my first attempt  
at a fanfic! I have no idea how well this is going to turn out but...  
bear with me! I will be using the Japanese names in this fanfic (it's  
just easier that way) and maybe throw in some Japanese words now and  
then - I don't know too many words - so as you can tell it will be  
mostly in English ^_^. I hope that no one has thought this exact idea  
up yet since I want to be original... I just HATE copy-cats! Just give  
me as much input as you possibly can since that will be extremely  
helpful to me!  
As usual, all characters in Sailor Moon are owned by the  
wonderful Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me, I have no money anyway I'm a  
poor college student! Meirou Hizashi, Sailor Sole, Helia, Violet Dusk  
Guardian, Murasaki Ankoku and Chokusha are MY characters and are MY  
ideas and, well, they are MINE (actually it might be the other way  
around because they are the ones who tell me to write about them and  
write NOW! ^_^). So please don't steal them... they are not yours!  
Well I guess it's on with the story!!!  
  
A side note: Sole is to be pronounced as So-Lee  
  
A Bright Shining Future  
  
PROLOGUE  
The Other Senshi  
Written by: Sailor Berkeley  
  
  
No matter how many times Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon  
she couldn't help but wish that she was a normal girl with a normal  
life and a normal boyfriend. She glanced to the right and noticed  
Tuxedo Kamen standing next to her. He gave her a small smile, as usual  
knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
"Ready to go Sailor Moon?" He asked her while putting away all  
thought of the romantic moment they were just having.  
"Sure am!" She replied while silently cursing the youma that  
was wrecking havoc in Tokyo. Sailor Mercury's voice came over the  
communicator:  
"Are you guys coming? We sure could use the help! There are  
three youmas here and they are extremely strong!"  
"We'll be right over Mercury!" Sailor Moon and Tuxedo ran off  
towards the park where the Senshi were all waiting for them. Once they  
arrived Sailor Moon couldn't believe her eyes. Mars, Mercury and  
Jupiter were on the floor while Venus was limping but fighting one of  
the youma on her own. Sailor Uranus and Neptune had teamed up with  
Saturn against the other youma but were not that much better off from  
the others, while Pluto finished off the third youma.  
Tuxedo Kamen threw a bunch of roses on the youma that was  
fighting Venus and temporarily put it off track. Sailor Venus threw  
him a glance of gratefulness before calling on her Venus power and  
further injuring the youma. The third youma that Pluto had fought was  
already dead but Sailor Pluto's energy was much drained and she could  
barely stand up.  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The words echoed throughout the  
park as the second youma was moon dusted. The youma fighting Venus,  
however, was not quite finished until a much smaller voice came from  
the other side of the park: "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
At that point Sailor Mercury, who had just barely gotten up,  
threw her Aqua Rhapsody attack and the youma was no more. After a  
moment of silence the Senshi all looked at each other and powered  
down to their normal selves. It wasn't long before Rei suggested that  
they go to her temple to talk about this attack. The others barely  
nodded and silently made their way to the temple. The silence,  
however, was short-lived. As soon as they arrived at Rei's temple  
everyone was shouting over each other in trying to figure out what  
happened.  
"Hold it!" Haruka's voice was heard over the others and  
everyone went quiet. "We need to figure out where this attack came  
from and the sooner we hear the story the better. Now who was there  
first?"  
Ami cleared her throat. "Well I was passing through the park  
to meet Rei and Minako when the three youma came and attacked the  
people at the park. It wasn't long before I realized that their goal  
was to suck everone dry of their energy. But the strangest thing was  
that everytime they took someone's energy the youma got stronger and  
stronger. Usually the energy is taken directly to some other source  
which stores the energy away. In this case all the energy they consumed  
was being used to fight us."  
"So do you think that they were working independently, Ami?"  
Makoto asked, curious.  
"That's what I thought at first but when I analyzed their  
attack my computer came up with opposite results!"  
"What did you find?"  
"Apparently the youma were using the human energy that they  
stole to feed it into another source but then that same source would  
multiply the energy instantaneously so that the youma could use the  
extra energy in their attack. It is as if the energy taken was doubled,  
but that is impossible!"  
"But who took this energy and what do they want with it?"  
"I really can't say. My computer was not able to pick up on  
the necessary readings to figure that out. I have no idea who planned  
this but I do know that whoever it is will put up an extremely tough  
fight."  
"Ara! Just when we were getting a break!"  
"Well we should watch for more of these attacks and the Senshi  
should be ready for them!" Rei said while looking at the others.  
All of them nodded determinately. "Let's go for a burger  
everyone! That will take our minds off this and help us relax." Makoto  
said.  
"Yeah we better before Usagi falls over from lack of food!"  
Rei added. Everyone laughed except for Usagi who stuck her tongue out  
at Rei.  
"Don't be angry Usagi-mama. It's true after all!" Chibi-Usa  
said as Usagi sent her tongue in her direction. The mood lifted  
considerably and they all left to eat a burger at the arcade.  
Setsuna excused herself and left off in the other direction,  
deep in thought. Michiru and Haruka both looked at each other  
knowingly, only Hotaru noticed. "What is it Michiru-mama,  
Haruka-papa?" She asked them. The other girls and Mamoru all looked at  
them.  
Michiru gave a small smile and shook her head. "We don't know  
Hotaru-chan. We just know that if Setsuna leaves so suddenly like  
that it means that something is going to happen. Probably something  
that has to do with our futures."  
"Nani? What could be wrong?" Usagi asked. "We are going to get  
a burger to eat and I'm starving!" Usagi grabbed Mamoru and Chibi-usa  
by the arms and dragged them along. To keep from getting hurt Mamoru  
got a hold of Michiru who then held onto Haruka and Chibi-Usa was  
holding on to all the other girls and still Usagi was able to drag  
them all along at a faster pace then before, the other girls trailing  
behind.  
"Usako! Yamete! You're going to make us all fall down!"  
Usagi stopped for a second and looked behind her for the first time  
and noticed the hoard of people she was dragging along with her. She  
giggled slightly. "Gomen nasai minna! I didn't notice!" The others  
were all getting up and straightening their clothes and hair which had  
all gotten disheveled from Usagi's pulling.  
"You're such a baka Usagi-chan!" Rei said as they arrived at  
the arcade. Upon entering they sat down and started talking over each  
other and laughing. Hotaru and Chibi-Usa went to play a video game  
while the food was being ordered and Usagi ran off to get to the new  
Sailor V game after giving Mamoru a quick kiss.  
They ate their food and were about to leave the arcade when  
they heard people screaming outside. Everyone in the arcade rushed  
outside. Minako took a quick look and saw another youma out there  
draining people's energies. The youma was the biggest she had ever  
seen. It was as big as the eight story building behind it! Minako  
gulped and looked back at her friends.  
"Well I guess the peace was too good to last!" She said with a  
small smile. "Senshi Henshin Yo!" Bright lights of every color flashed  
inside the empty arcade and the nine Senshi plus Tuxedo Kamen appeared  
in the arcade.  
They rushed out into the street and posed.  
"Sailor Mars!" Mars yelled.  
"Mercury!"  
"Jupiter!"  
"Venus!"  
"Neptune!"  
"Uranus!"  
"Saturn!"  
"Chibi-Moon!"  
"We fight for love and justice! We are the Sailor Scouts!"  
They all said together.  
"I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I will  
punish you!" Sailor Moon said standing in front of them.  
The youma laughed, its red eyes flashing. "Well, well,  
well" it screeched "My master will be pleased when I get rid of you!  
This will come as a great reward!"  
"Not so fast you ugly insect! Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor  
Mars sat stunned as her Sniper did nothing to the huge youma. It  
laughed louder. "Is that all you can do?"  
One after another the Senshi tried their attacks on the huge  
monster and as they paired up on their powers and tried to get rid of  
the monster it became weaker, but the Senshi were much more badly off  
then the youma was. Tuxedo Kamen had been thrown against the wall of a  
building and was hurt while all the other Senshi were barely holding  
on. Suddenly the youma's feelers shot out and encircled all of the  
Senshi ready to take their energy. Trapped in the insect's feelers,  
they were powerless against the monster and couldn't do anything.  
Suddenly a voice echoed through the streets.  
"How dare you try and hurt innocent people? You must be  
punished for such a horrid act!" A form jumped off the roof of the  
arcade and squatted down in the street. She looked up at the insect.  
"I am Sailor Sole! In the name of the Sun I will punish you!" She stood  
up and all the Senshi looked at her.  
'Nani? Who is that? I thought all the Senshi in the galaxy were  
already found!' Sailor Moon thought as she looked at the newcomer. Her  
hair was as long as Venus' but it was bright red with a single small  
braid running down the side of her face in the middle of her hair. She  
had bright yellow eyes and her fuku was light yellow with a skirt which  
ranged from bright yellow to dark red. Her boots went up to her knees  
and were dark red with golden suns dangling from the top. She had a  
dark red choker with her sun symbol hanging from it (a perfect circle  
with four rays shooting off in opposite directions and four more  
smaller rays shooting off at 45 degree angles with the larger rays).  
Her bow ranged from bright yellow to dark red like her skirt and she  
had a brooch in the middle of the bow. Her brooch carried a bright  
yellow crystal. Her tiara had a bright yellow stone embedded in it.  
"Oh good more energy for my master!" The youma yelled at Sailor  
Sole.  
She then put one hand up in the air and twisted it as if  
gathering threads from the air. She then closed her fist and in her  
hand appeared many golden threads of light. "Sun Rays Enclose!" She  
yelled as she threw the threads at the youma. The many threads of light  
cut off all of the feelers from the monster making it drop all of the  
Senshi and then proceeded to twirl around the youma making it paralyzed.  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Sole yelled.  
"Right!" Sailor Moon powered up and yelled "Silver Moon Crystal  
Power Kiss!" And the youma disappeared. Sailor Chibi-Moon ran to Sailor  
Moon and hugged her tight. The others all looked at the new Senshi who  
was now looking extremely uncomfortable.  
"Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked as he got up and went towards  
Sailor Moon and his daughter.  
"I am Sailor Sole and I am here to help you." The Senshi said.  
"Can we see who you are?" Ami asked.  
Sailor Sole smiled sadly and shook her head. "Not this time.  
Next time maybe." She then jumped up onto the roof and disappeared.  
The other Senshi stared at the roof with the setting sun  
behind it which rendered everything red. Sailor Moon leaned against  
Tuxedo Kamen with Chibi-Moon right next to them, Neptune and Uranus  
held each other and Saturn in their embrace. Venus, Mars, Mercury and  
Jupiter stood close to each other, drawing comfort from each other.  
The Senshi looked at each other and nodded. That was why Setsuna had  
left.  
  
Japanese words used in this chapter:  
  
Nani - What  
Gomen nasai - Very sorry  
Minna - Everyone  
Ara! - Oh!/Oh my!  
Yamete! - Stop!  
Senshi - Warrior (Scout in DIC version)  
Henshin yo! - Transform now!  
  
Well that's it for now! What do you think? Write to me and  
tell me! My e-mail is cfmc@uclink4.berkeley.edu! All comments are  
appreciated! Thanks! 


	2. A Bright Addition

Welcome to my First Chapter! I don't know why you are reading  
this if you never send me any E-MAIL! I will stop writing if you  
don't... it encourages me you know and if I don't receive any I will  
stop writing! Hey now don't be mean! I know you don't WANT me to  
keep writing and everything but don't tell ME that! Hehehe. Well have  
fun reading this new installment!  
All the usual disclaimers apply: All characters in Sailor Moon  
are owned by the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me, I have no  
money anyway I'm a poor college student! Meirou Hizashi, Sailor Sole,  
Helia, Violet Dusk Guardian, Murasaki Ankoku and Chokusha are MY  
characters and are MY ideas and, well, they are MINE (actually it  
might be the other way around because they are the ones who tell me  
to write about them and write NOW! ^_^). So please don't steal them...  
they are not yours! Well I guess it's on with the story!!!  
  
A side note: Sole is to be pronounced as So-Lee  
  
A Bright and Shining Future  
  
CHAPTER 1  
A Bright Addition  
By: Sailor Berkeley  
  
  
The screen flashed brightly and a banging noise could be heard  
accross the arcade. Everyone looked to see a little girl with pink  
hair yelling and stomping her feet. "Iie! I was almost done! I almost  
won!" Hotaru smiled at her as she pulled her away from the machine.  
"Calm down ChibiUsa-chan! You're scaring the people in here!" she  
whispered fervently. "And anyway we need to discuss you know who!"  
The teenager stopped suddenly and smiled. "Oh yeah! Gomen ne  
Hotaru-chan I completely forgot!" In a sudden change of mood ChibiUsa  
walked out the door happily. Hotaru rolled her eyes and smiled at her  
best friend. As they walked down the street Hotaru addressed the  
subject that they wanted to discuss.  
"So who do you think she is?" ChibiUsa asked as she leapt up  
on a low mural and sat down. Hotaru sat down next to her, though a  
little less enthusiastically.  
"I don't know. It is obvious she's a friend since this is the  
fifth appearance she's made in the last month! She always comes when  
we need her most... as if she's watching our every move." Instead of  
being scared over someone watching them, Hotaru and ChibiUsa felt  
more secure and safe. "If Ami-chan does not figure out what these new  
youma want we may have a hard time finding out."  
ChibiUsa nodded slowly. "She doesn't appear all the time  
either. The last four fights she didn't come, but I could feel her  
there. I knew that as soon as it seemed like we needed any extra help  
she would come. She's like a part of the team only she doesn't come  
unless she's needed. It's not like she's stronger, it's just that she  
tips the scale for us."  
"Hmmm I wonder if she's someone we know. I would love to meet  
her." Hotaru added. They both looked off into the sky and were silent  
as they watched the sunset.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
With her red hair blowing in the wind the woman on top of the  
roof watched as the two young girls got up and walked down the street.  
She looked towards the sun sadly and sighed. She felt something bump  
at her shoulder. Looking around she found the eyes of Chokuma looking  
straight at her. The large maroon pegasus shook his head as his mane  
fell cascading down his neck.  
"Yes I know boy, it's only a little while. I just have to be  
patient." She gave a small smile and patted his neck, drawing from his  
warmth. Since he was directly connected to the sun's core, Chokusha  
gave off as much heat as the Sun's core would. It would normally burn  
the skin off any other being, but not hers. She had lived in heat this  
intense her whole life, it sustained her and she loved it.  
With a small sigh she jumped up on Chokusha's back. "Well boy  
I guess it's time to go." Chokusha neighed and reared up on his hind  
legs before spreading his wings, which were made of pure lava, and   
flying off into the sunset.  
As usual, Chokusha rode on a Sun Ray and allowed it to take  
him and his mistress to their kingdom on the Sun. It was much faster  
that way - they arrived at the Sun Kingdom with the speed of light.  
Chokusha circled the castle a few times before landing. As soon as  
they were on the yellow floor of the front steps, however, a very stern  
voice echoed through the beautiful marble of the castle.  
"And where have you been? You were supposed to be back as soon  
as you finished off the last youma."  
"Oh Helia, you worry way too much!" A little black cat with red  
streaks walked towards her. The cat's forehead carried a golden circle  
with four rays shooting off from it and four other rays at 45 degree  
angles from the first four.  
"But your Highness you know that you must be careful! You  
cannot be seen yet. Only wait a couple more days. You've waited a  
thousand years you can very well spare 48 more hours."  
Chokusha flew off towards the stables as soon as Helia had  
arrived and Princess Hizashi wished she could do the same. Not that she  
didn't love Helia, but the little cat did become quite bossy at times.  
"Hmmm..." She said as she walked into the palace with Helia on  
her shoulder. The whole palace was a lot cooler than the rest of the star  
since her ancestors had shielded it from the heat of the sun so that  
guests could stay there without the fear of being burned. There was a  
beautiful fountain of fire in the middle of the courtyard and many  
fireflowers growing everywhere. No matter where one looked there were  
red and yellow flames casting a slight glow to the place.  
Princess Hizashi sat down on the red marble couch in the middle  
of the huge main room. She sighed. It was so empty in here. She could  
remember a time, though, when this palace was blooming with life and  
all the guestrooms were full all the time. She looked out at the field  
of fireflowers that was barely visible from the palace and petted Helia  
subconsciously. She was completely unaware of the four young men sneaking  
up behind her when suddenly she was on the floor with four sets of  
hands tickling her stomach. She doubled up and started laughing.  
"Stop! Stop! It hurts to laugh!" That statement, however, only  
goaded them on and she was tickled even more than before.  
"Say that we are the best warriors in the universe and that  
you could never do anything without us and that you will be our slave  
for the rest of your life!"  
"Never! I will never say that!" The four pairs of hands tickled  
her even harder. "Ok... ok... I'll say it... You are the best warriors in  
the... universe and I... could never do anything... without... you... and  
I'll be your slave for the rest of my... life!" Hizashi was able to utter  
the words between bouts of laughter.  
"Good." One of them said as he stood up. "Our first order to you,  
slave, is that you give us each a hug since we haven't seen you in over  
a week!"  
Hizashi smiled and hugged each of her brothers tightly. She looked  
them over for any signs of a fight and was satisfied when she saw none.  
The long blonde hair of Zoicite was well combed and glistening as usual.  
Kunzite still had his superior and "You could never beat me" look on his  
face while Jadeite still had that rebellious twinkle in his eye; and  
Nephlyte of course was still as handsome as ever. She was proud of each  
and everyone of them and loved them all unconditionally, like a sister  
would. The fact was that Hizashi was not really their sister but she had  
grown up with them and lived with them ever since she was two-years-old  
and she could not imagine a life without them.  
"So what did you find? Did you talk to Setsuna? Did you get  
everything we need ready?"  
"Whoa! Slow down sis we can hardly keep up here!" Jadeite said  
with a smile.  
"Yes, Princess, we have talked with the Princess of Pluto and she  
remembered all of the agreements and plans. We have an apartment ready for  
us as soon as we want it as well as alternate identities." Kunzite, the  
strongest and most calm of the Generals spoke up. But upon a closer look  
one could see he was just as excited as the rest about moving to Earth, he  
just knew how to keep it hidden underneath his calm facade.  
"When are we leaving?" She asked them, hoping, praying that they  
would say soon. Zoicite laughed at her, knowing her thoughts exactly. She  
and Zoicite always knew what each other were thinking at all times. It had  
always worked out that way as long as they could remember. She turned hopeful  
eyes to Kunzite, knowing that the others would enjoy drawing out the silence  
for a long time just to see her squirm.  
"Tonight. We leave for Earth tonight" Kunzite added.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Usagi jumped out of bed and screeched. "Late! I'm late! Luna why  
didn't you wake me up?!" Luna just rolled over and closed her eyes. Every  
morning was the same ritual and every morning Usagi was late to school. It  
didn't matter that Usagi had grown up over the years and was now much more  
responsible than she used to be. She would always be late every single day.  
Usagi ran down the stairs and was running down the street towards her school  
when a car screeched to a stop beside her.  
"Hey Odango! You need a ride?" Usagi looked at Mamoru like he  
was her saviour. "Arigato Mamo-chan! I'm so happy you came by right now!" She  
hopped in his car and he drove her to school where she ran into her classroom  
and sat down just after the bell rang. 'Tardy again,' she thought 'even with  
Mamo-chan giving me a ride I was still late!' She soon set all the tardy thoughts  
aside as she was handed today's math test. Usagi sighed and started the test  
without any hope of passing it.  
By the end of the day Usagi thought that nothing could go worse. Not  
only had she surely failed her test but she also had gotten a pop quiz in her  
English class and had once again forgotten to do her homework. As she walked  
out of school Minako ran after her.  
"Usagi-chan wait!" She turned around and smilled at her friend.  
"Oh hi Minako-chan! Do you want to go hit the mall? I totally bombed  
the math test and I need something to take my mind off of it. Maybe we can go  
to the arcade as well!"  
"No time! Did you forget? We have a Senshi meeting today! And we're  
going to be late!" Minako pulled Usagi at a rate of a freight train. Usagi was  
surprised at Minako's strength. No one pulled people like that besides herself  
and it was strange to see Minako-chan acting just like she did. Then again they  
looked alike in every other sense so why shouldn't they drag people along in  
the same way?  
As soon as they reached Rei's temple they sat down on the floor, out  
of breath. Rei gave them both that look that said I would say something but  
seeing as we're kinda busy right now you guys got your butts spared. Usagi just  
stuck her tongue out at Rei only to see her Mamo-chan come in through the door.  
Running over to him, she put all the thoughts of this horrible day aside and  
proceeded to sit on his lap once he had sat down himself.  
"Well now that we are ALL here..." Rei purposely glared at Usagi who  
completely ignored her. "...we can get started. Anyone found anything out?"  
They all looked at each other and hung their heads. "Ami-chan...  
anything?" Luna asked with a hopeful look.  
Ami shook her head slowly. "I'm still where I was a month ago. The  
recent fights with these youma have showed me nothing, and I can't figure  
out who is controlling them."  
"But you do know that there's someone controlling them then?" Hotaru  
asked hopefully.  
"Oh that is most certain." Ami replied. "Their actions are too  
precise. Everything they do is synchronized... as if they do exactly as  
they are told. They are too unruly to be doing this for themselves."  
"We need to keep a sharp lookout. You never know when those youma  
are going to attack again. They seem to pick the strangest times." Artemis  
added.  
"Well at least we have gotten somewh..." Makoto suddenly stopped as  
Haruka got up and tilted her head. "Ummm... Haruka-san?"  
"Shhh!" The older girl silently made her way to the temple's open  
window. She gracefully and swiftly jumped up on the roof. A second later  
there was a crash and Haruka and another body came crashing down on the  
ground outside. The other girls ran to the window to help and found Haruka  
pinned down by another girl. As soon as she looked up, however, the girl  
got off Haruka and helped her up. Haruka jerked her arm away from the girl's  
hand and glared at her. The other girls leaped down to the ground and circled  
behind Haruka to look at the girl. Luna and Artemis looked at each other a  
little surprised. They sensed something from the girl. She was strong.  
"Who are you?" Michiru asked the girl, her voice as ruthless as it was  
when she turned into Neptune.  
"I'm sorry if I scared you." The girl said, her voice a soft whisper.  
She bowed to them. "My name is Meirou Hizashi."  
The other girls looked at her suspiciously. "Why were you on my roof?"  
Rei asked a little peeved.  
The girl blushed. "I... I mean... I was..." Suddenly a scream pierced  
through the air. Everyone looked towards the street to see a youma out there  
stealing people's energy. The girls rushed towards the street, forgetting  
about the girl who took the opportunity to silently disappear behind a tree.  
Hizashi ran behind the temple the other way to get to the street and  
pulled out a red locket with a golden star in the center.  
"Sun Crystal Power!" She yelled as she ran and the locket opened to  
reveal a yellow crystal. She twirled around once and brought her locket to  
her bosom. Bright yellow rays then shot up from the floor and enclosed her  
body. The rays then proceeded to turn like a caroussel around her as she held  
up her arms. The rays turned faster and faster and finally engulfed her body.  
When the yellow light dissipated she was standing in her light yellow fuku  
with a skirt which ranged from bright yellow to dark red. Her boots went up  
to her knees and were dark red with golden suns dangling from the top. She  
had a dark red choker with her sun symbol hanging from it. The sun symbol on  
her forehead was glowing. Her tiara with the yellow stone appeared on top of  
the symbol. When she opened her eyes they flashed and went from blue to yellow.  
She then posed in front of a field of fireflowers.  
Blinking quickly, Sailor Sole ran to the stree to find havoc. The  
Senshi hadn't been able to transform due to the constant surveillance of the  
many citizens and the youma. Sole took a deep breath and appeared in the  
streets from the shadows of the buildings.  
"Disturbing the peace is not very agreeable! In the name of the Sun  
I will punish you!" Sailor Sole stood in front of the youma who laughed at  
her. "What's this?" It screeched. "Only one Sailor brat? I will take care  
of you!" The youma ran towards Sole and Sole dodged every attack.  
'Ara! That youma is FAST!' Sole thought to herself. She shrugged.  
'Well if it wants to play tough I can do tough!' Sole had stopped in front  
of the wall of a building and waited for the youma to come towards her. A  
second before the youma reached her, she jumped up with all her force and,  
grabbing a sun beam that was handily waiting for her, she twisted her body  
and landed right behind the youma. Her timing was perfect. The youma ran   
into the wall and while it was trying to regain it's footing Sole had time  
to power up. 'I guess it's time for my new attack.' She thought as she  
closed her eyes.  
She crossed her arms over her chest, her palms resting against her  
bosom. "Sun..." Her hands started to glow bright yellow "Blinding..." She  
held her arms, still crossed and palms facing her, out from her body  
"Light..." Sailor Sole raises her arms, still crossed, above her head  
"Shine!" She screams out this word as she uncrosses her arms and turns  
her shining palms towards the enemy. The blinding light from her palms  
goes towards the youma and enters its eyes. The youma gave a piercing  
scream. "I can't see a thing! You brat! You're going to pay for that!"  
"World Shaking!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
The three attacks rush towards the youma and it screams one last  
time as it turns into dust. Sailor Sole looks towards the three Senshi  
who were able to escape the crowd and transform. Sole smiles at them,  
and almost staggers. That makes the three Senshi run towards her.  
"Are you alright?" Jupiter asks her, worried.  
"Hai, I'll be fine. I've just never used that attack before  
and it took some energy from me." As she says this a bright red object  
comes down to the street and the three Senshi back away in awe. The horse  
was enormous. They took some steps back as they felt the enormous heat  
that radiated from his coat.  
Chokusha stops next to Sole, knowing that what she needed most was  
his heat to implement her energy. She touched his neck and felt the heat  
pour into her gloved hand and spread through her veins, her energy  
replenished. She smiled at him and her eyes thanked him. He neighed and,  
knowing that she wasn't leaving with him just yet, spread his lava wings  
and flew off on a sun beam. She turned around to see all the Senshi looking  
at her. They had transformed when she wasn't looking.  
"Oh you don't have to transform. I know who you are." She said with   
a smile.  
"Well could the knowledge be reciprocated by any chance?" Mercury  
asked a little annoyed.  
Sole nods, understanding their impatient and suspicious minds. They  
follow her as she leaves the street and goes towards the temple. There were  
too many people in the street to power down. Once in the temple grounds,  
Sole looks at them and smiles as she closes her eyes. When she opened them  
again her eyes had turned back to blue from their earlier yellow and the   
Senshi were surprised to see the girl who had fallen from the temple's roof  
earlier.  
"Who are you?" Jupiter asked a little wary.  
"I believe I can answer that." They all looked down at Luna who had  
just come out of the temple with Artemis and Diana right behind her. Hizashi  
looked at the little cat and smiled. Luna and Artemis both bowed. "Welcome to  
Earth, Your Highness."  
"Thank you Luna, Artemis!" Hizashi kneeled down and scratched both of  
the cats' ears. "I'm so glad you both remember me! You know who has been  
impatient to see her little sister again." Hizashi giggled when Luna's eyes  
watered a bit. "Helia!" Hizashi yelled up at the roof. "Would you just come  
down already!" A flash of black and red was seen falling from the roof and  
gracefully landing next to the other two cats.  
The two cats looked at each other and purred. "Oh Luna you had me so  
worried!" Luna smiled at her older sister and licked her forehead.  
Hizashi was glad that Helia was finally reunited with her younger  
sister. She looked happily down at them. A cough was heard. The three cats  
and Hizashi looked at the group of confused girls, Mamoru and Diana on  
Chibi-Usa's head.  
"Sorry to interrupt a family reunion but would anybody like to  
introduce us? Who exactly are you?" Usagi, who had powered down to her  
civilian self, as the other Senshi had done, asked a little hesitantly.  
"Of course." Artemis piped up. "Princesses and Prince" He added  
looking at Mamoru who nodded. "This is Princess Hizashi, future Queen of the  
Sun Kingdom, carrier of the Ruby Crystal, and daughter of the Sun King  
Aites and the Moon Queen Serenity."  
Usagi snapped her head up to Hizashi who was looking at her warmly.  
"Konichiwa imouto-chan." Hizashi said with a teary smile.  
  
  
Japanese words used in this chapter:  
  
Iie - No  
Gomen ne - Very sorry  
Odango Atama - Dumpling Head  
Arigato - Thank you  
fuku - uniform  
Ara! - Oh!/Oh my!  
Hai - Yes  
konichiwa - Good day  
imouto - younger sister  
Senshi - Warrior (Scout in DIC version)  
  
Well that's it for now! What do you think? Write to me and  
tell me! My e-mail is cfmc@uclink4.berkeley.edu! All comments are  
appreciated! Thanks! 


	3. Stumble Into the Past

Welcome to my Second Chapter! Please Please Please send me some  
feedback... negative or positive I love e-mail! And thank you to all of  
you who have responded! I loved getting your letters! This installment  
has a lot less action and is more emotional and romancy... sorry to  
all of you action-lovers but this story does have some romance and I  
had to put it in sooner or later! Hope you enjoy!  
All the usual disclaimers apply: All characters in Sailor Moon  
are owned by the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me, I have no  
money anyway I'm a poor college student! Meirou Hizashi, Sailor Sole,  
Helia, Violet Dusk Guardian, Murasaki Ankoku and Chokusha are MY  
characters and are MY ideas and, well, they are MINE (actually it  
might be the other way around because they are the ones who tell me  
to write about them and write NOW! ^_^). So please don't steal them...  
they are not yours! Well I guess it's on with the story!!!  
  
A side note: Sole is to be pronounced as So-Lee  
  
A Bright and Shining Future  
  
CHAPTER 2  
Stumble into the Past  
By: Sailor Berkeley  
  
.... "Konichiwa imouto-chan!" Hizashi said with a teary smile.  
Usagi did not know what to say. She just stood there and stared  
at the stranger... no at her older sister! She gulped and suddenly ran  
forward and almost knocked Hizashi down because she hugged her with so  
much force. Hizashi looked at her litte sister's head and tears welled  
up in her eyes.  
"I missed you so much imouto-chan! Do you have any idea how  
lonely it was without you to make me laugh and remind me that there are  
still some things to laugh about?" Hizashi choked out.  
Usagi looked up into her eyes and grabbed both of Hizashi's  
hands at once. Their palms pressed against each other and light shined  
from in between their palms. The others looked in awe as the two girls  
let go of each other's hands. Usagi now had the sun symbol shining  
brightly from her palm while Hizashi stared at the moon symbol on her  
hand. After a couple of seconds the symbols faded away, although the  
girls knew that they were still there.  
"You... you remembered!" Hizashi was able to gulp out.  
Usagi nodded and smiled. "I didn't until I hugged you. Then I  
remembered. It's still fuzzy but the memories are coming back..." She  
suddenly stopped smiling and tears welled up and threatened to spill  
over. "Onee-san, why didn't you come? I wanted you there so badly but  
you never came. I didn't even get to say goodbye! I thought you were  
dead..."  
Hizashi swept her little sister into a tight hug and hushed  
her. "Shhh... I'm here now aren't I? And I couldn't come because of  
that evil Queen Beryl who, I'm glad to see, you got rid of some time  
ago, ne?" She winked at Usagi and then looked into her eyes. "Please  
understand. If we could have gone we would have. In an instant. We... I  
would never have let anything happen to you if I could have prevented  
it in any way."  
Usagi nodded and smiled once more, happy to see her older  
sister alive and well. She turned around to see her friends extremely  
confused and suddenly remembered that they didn't know what was going  
on. "Gomen ne minna! I forgot that you can't remember Hiza-chan!"  
"That's alright Reni-chan... I mean Usagi-chan. I guess I have  
to remember all of these different names! I can explain everything  
though. If you guys want to I can take you back in my memories thus  
giving you all of your memories back. It will be... difficult for you  
I think because you will all relive my life in a matter of minutes and  
you will also have to cope with your own memories at the same time.  
There are also other implicating factors from the past that are cloudy  
to you right now that won't be after this. However, I should warn you  
that those cloudy memories can be bad and it might make you upset. It's  
up to you whether or not you want to do this."  
They all looked at each other and then Minako spoke up. "I  
think that I speak for all of us when I say that we would really like  
it if we could see our old memories." As Minako spoke everyone else  
nodded at her and looked towards Hizashi.  
"Alright then. Let's go inside. This will take a while." She  
then walked into the temple with everyone behind her. Rei lead them to  
her room and there she closed the screen door and Hizashi had everyone  
sit in a circle.  
"I will need everyone to please concentrate their energies on  
me so that I can do this. It will really wear me out but after we go  
through it you will have all the answers. Now, when you feel me pulling  
do not try to fight it. I will just leave you behind if you do. I don't  
have enough energy to fight you to come with me. And I want you all to  
understand that you will be seeing everything through my eyes. So when  
my childhood memories play out you will see everything through the eyes  
of a child which might be confusing. I'll explain whatever I can as we  
go ok?"  
Everyone nodded and closed their eyes, concentrating all of  
their energies on the girl with the bright red hair. Hizashi then  
closed her eyes and accepted all their energies, drawing them along  
with her down the corridors of her mind and into her past. She watched  
with them as her memories were played out one by one:  
  
------------------------------  
  
The little two-year-old Hizashi ran down a large corridor which,  
to anyone who was a couple of feet taller, would be a rather small  
hallway. She stopped when she passed by a closed door and heard the  
voices of her mama and papa as well as auntie and uncle. Giggling a bit  
she stopped in front of the door and reached out to touch it. Her small  
brow furrowed in concentration and she soon started to glow yellow. The  
sun symbol on her forehead burned brightly and she walked through the  
closed door. As soon as she found herself on the other side she smiled  
happily. She had just learned that last trick when she had locked  
herself inside the closet and she was extremely proud of herself. She  
tottled over towards the voices and saw her mama, papa, auntie, uncle  
and five little babies. Her auntie was holding one of them and the  
other four were in a crib. Suddenly she felt a ripple inside of herself  
and out and there stood eight babies instead of the last four and she  
ran to her mama who scooped her into her arms.  
"Hiza-chan! How did you get in here?" The mama looked towards  
papa and Hizashi buried her face in her mama's shoulder. A safe and  
comfortable place. "She wasn't supposed to see this!"  
'I'm sorry mama!' Hizashi looked towards mama and looked very  
sorry indded.  
"That's quite alright dear... it's not your fault." She smiled  
at her daughter. "What did you see?"  
'More babies were made. Where did they come from mama?'  
"They're here to help you. They will always help you dear." The  
Queen then gave her daughter a big kiss in the cheek and Hizashi  
laughed eagerly.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The girls, Mamoru and the cats then found themselves suspended  
in time and they heard Hizashi's voice as she came towards them.  
"That was me when I was two. I stumbled into my parents and  
Mamoru's parents doing something that would alter the future forever."  
She smiled a bit before she moved on. "I considered the Queen and King  
of the Earth my aunt and uncle because that was what I was taught to  
say. They weren't my blood relatives but they were as close to an aunt  
and uncle as I could ever come. Endymion was the baby you saw in their  
arms. He had just been born that day when I walked in."  
"But how could you speak so fluently when you were only two?"  
Michiru asked, curious.  
"The Moon babies were very... ummm.. talented I guess you could  
say. My sister and I, because of our mixed blood, are telepathic. Even  
though my mother couldn't answer me telepathically I was able to speak  
to her in that way. I really didn't use my vocal chords and I spoke as  
any normal two-year-old but my mind was sharp."  
"Who were the other four babies?" Ami asked.  
"That's what my next memory will explain to you." As soon as  
Hizashi said that they all started to fade away and found themselves,  
once more, in the mind of a child. Although this time she was a seven  
year old child with plenty to talk about....  
  
------------------------------  
  
She saw the retreating backs of her five-year-old brothers and  
yelled after them. "Come back here! Papa is going to get angry with you  
and then you'll see!" They laughed and just kep running. She frowned  
and stomped her foot. "Oh they just want to get in trouble!"  
"Is that my mesume I hear getting angry again?" Her frown left  
her face and she ran across the fireflowers towards him.  
He picked her up and swung her around before putting her down  
on top of the fire petals that she had strewn around. "Now dear you  
know that guests cannot stand the heat of these flowers. If you spill  
them all over the pathway how is anyone supposed to walk around?"  
"Sorry papa. I wasn't paying attention. I'll clean it up!" She  
then looked at the petals and willed them to move and they all flew  
back into the surrounding field. She felt his hand move down and caress  
her head and she smiled up at her red-bearded daddy.  
"Where are your brothers?"  
She remembered then that she was mad and frowned again. "They  
went through the fields again. They know that they can't go through the  
fields because they are too young and they'll get burned but they won't  
listen. They think they can go because they've seen Reni-chan go through  
them before." She stopped for a second and looked up at her father once  
again. "Why can't they go in the fields papa? I've seen Reni-chan do it  
before. But mama never does and Reni-chan can't stay as long as we can  
either."  
Her father sighed and sat down on a bench and drew her onto his  
lap. "Hiza-chan do you remember once when you walked into a room and  
first saw your brothers?"  
"Yes papa. They multiplied. It was very strange but mama said  
it was to help me."  
King Aites nodded. "Yes it was done to help you. But you need  
to know that your... brothers... aren't really your brothers. They are  
four young boys who are destined to become the four greatest Generals  
of this galaxy. They were chosen to protect the Prince of the Earth and  
the Princess of the Sun but since they couldn't be separated we had to  
cut them in half."  
"Cut them in half? How could you do that?"  
"We just made them have two different bodies but one mind. All  
of this so you and Endymion could both have your guardians. So when one  
of them has an experience here the other one has the same experience on  
Earth but not physically... just mentally. Do you understand?"  
"I think so... but they're not my brothers?"  
"Not in blood Hizashi. But understand that in all other matters  
they are as much brothers to you as any other real brother could be. So  
never forget that they are your brothers and just as they protect you  
you have to protect them."  
She nodded solemnly and hugged him tight; his red beard tickled  
her smooth face. "I love you papa."  
"I love you too. Mesume."  
  
------------------------------  
  
The vision went blurry once again and they now found themselves  
staring at a large courtyard made of yellow marble. The now nine-year-  
old Hizashi was sitting in the middle of the courtyard. Her throat was  
knotted and she was so sad but no tears would spill out. Instead the  
sadness spilled over onto the planet and the numerous fireflowers on  
the star smoked over and died. The whole of the sun withered and it  
grew noticeably colder all around the galaxy and the people knew that  
the daughter of King Aites mourned for him.  
The coldness seeped into her bones and she shivered and crossed  
her arms, hoping to bring some warmth into her body and knowing that  
the cold could only be comforted by one person and that person was gone.  
She sat there for a long time. Helia, the kitten assigned to  
her upbringing, sat at her feet and meowed in simpathy. Her four brothers  
flanked her and, unknown to her, four other young boys lay on their  
beds all day and hoped to comfort the sister that they had never met  
but knew they had. The cold was so horrible that it encompassed her  
heart and formed a barrier around it. Suddenly she felt the small arms  
of a child go around her neck and she turned around to see her little  
sister's blue eyes full of tears and the ice around her heart melted  
and she felt the tears spilling over her cheeks and she cried until no  
more tears would come out. The whole time Serenity stayed near her and  
held her hand tightly.  
After she had cried her heart out she felt herself being drawn  
into her mother's comforting arms and she sobbed outloud. It was the  
first sound that she had made all day long and once she did she was  
not able to stop. She sobbed and cried out to her father and held onto  
her mother as much as she could. She knew her mother cried as well and  
that made her feel better. To know that she wasn't the only one.  
"Of course you're not the only one sweetie. We all loved him.  
And... we are all going to miss him terribly. But he wouldn't want to  
see you so sad. You know he always loved your smile. And how important  
this star was to him. You know that right? That he loved the Sun. That  
he wanted you to be his heir more than anyone in the entire universe  
and that he was so happy that you loved this place as much as he did.  
You can't let it all die. Think of your friends. Think of the flowers.  
Look!" She pointed towards the grey ashes that filled the entire planet  
now. "They are all dying. You can't let that happen. He would be so  
proud of you if you don't let that happen."  
Hizashi then nodded. She knew that. She knew how much her papa  
would want her to take care of their Sun and she also knew that he  
wouldn't want her to be sad. So she stood up and she went to the fields  
and wherever she stepped the fire would roar up and the flowers would  
burst into flames once again. The fire quickly spread around the star  
and it was soon as hot as it had been before she had smoldered it all.  
She then turned towards her mother and smiled and ran to her  
and hugged her and her sister and her brothers and Helia as hard as she  
could. She then ran over to the stables and brought Chokusha, the last  
gift her father had given her, to the courtyard. She then apologized to  
her people for neglecting the Sun and while they all mourned for the  
King they were all happy that his daughter would be able to keep their  
star as cheerful and warm as it had always been. The day passed in a  
blur and although Hizashi missed her father and felt as if she would  
never stop missing him she nevertheless always felt hope and happy to  
have all that she had. It was agreed that she was to live on the  
Sun while her mother and sister were to be on the Moon and that they  
would keep in contact all the time. Before Serenity left, Hizashi went  
up to her and smiled.  
"I have a gift for you." The little girl who had been such a  
comfort to her earlier that day smiled up at her older sister.  
"What is it onee-san?"  
"Give me your hand Reni-chan." Hizashi then concentrated all her  
energy upon it and made it glow so that the sun symbol appeared on her  
sister's palm and the moon on her own. "So you never forget me or this  
place. Come and visit me often!"  
Serenity nodded and smiled. "Of course! And we can always talk,  
ne? Through our minds?"  
'Hai!' Hizashi sent into Serenity's mind and they both smiled  
at each other.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The group once again found themselves suspended in time and  
heard Hizashi's voice although she didn't come to see them. "About ten  
years passed after that and though I often spoke to my sister I never  
saw her in those years. I was busy with my work and she with learning  
her own. I also had personal... business... that a person four years  
younger than I couldn't possibly have understood so the time passed  
quickly. This next memory I'll show you will be from when I first went  
back to the Moon after my ten years of absence. This was the year before  
Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom and it was the first time that  
Princess Serenity met Prince Endymion..."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Your Highness! Aren't you ready yet?" Helia asked frowning.  
"Ummm... I'm having problems with this dress. Couldn't you have  
made it simpler?"  
"Not for the occasion! Your Highness you know that this ball is  
extremely important. And this will be your first time back on the Moon  
in ten years! You need to act as any Queen of the Sun would."  
"I'm not the queen yet Helia!" Princess Hizashi turned around  
and picked up the beautifully made gold dress.  
"No you are not but only because you are not of age yet.  
However, you will be queen soon as you are well aware. Only two more  
years to go and you will be given the title. You will also have to  
choose what you have been putting off for so long."  
"I'm too young to marry!" Hizashi exclaimed as she went behind  
a screen to change out of the pants that she liked to wear and slip on  
the dress.  
"Too young! Ha! Your mother wasn't too young when she married  
and neither are you. Besides, you have plenty of growing up to do in the  
next two years. You will be ready soon enough."  
"Yes, but I won't marry just because I have to. I want to marry  
for love. And you know that a Queen must marry only if she wants to. If  
I don't find anyone I will be a Princess forever and I don't see anything  
wrong with that!"  
"Oh that's certain!" Helia rolled her eyes at the profile on  
the screen. "You are so stubborn that you can't see love when it is  
under your very nose."  
Hizashi blushed deeply and was glad for the screen that covered  
her face. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."  
"Of course you don't. You wouldn't want a life-long friend to  
become your husband. Since you can't even imagine a life without that  
friend ne? Even though he loves you dearly and I'm sure that he will  
be proposing to you soon enough. And if I hear that you are declining a  
proposal from Prince Anko..."  
"Alright Helia! Don't even say it aloud or you'll jinx us. You  
know how I feel about this. I'm afraid of ruining our friendship. In  
fact he's been acting strange around me lately and..." Hizashi sighed  
as she thought about the last time that she had seen her friend. He was  
acting so edgy that she thought he was going to bolt out of the room  
as soon as an opportunity showed itself. She knew that they hadn't seen  
each other in 3 years but that was no reason to do something like that.  
As if he didn't want their friendship anymore. He had changed that was  
certain. Not mentally of course. He would always be the same to her.  
And she would always know him best. But physically. She blushed   
profusely once more just thinking about his jet black hair and his  
violet eyes and the way his back muscles had rippled against his shirt  
and... She shook her head free of those thoughts and continued on with  
her sentence. "... I think that I have been acting strangely too. So  
nothing can happen or things will change once again. And I can't lose  
a friend like him. The galaxy just wouldn't be the same. Damn this   
stupid dress! Helia I can't seem to get the last button in. All these  
tiny buttons are driving me mad!"  
As she made her way out from behind the screen Helia smiled at  
how beautiful the Princess looked. Yes, the dress was perfect just as  
the seamstress had promised it would be. It was made entirely of gold  
and it had golden sequins running along the entire dress in the shapes  
of fireflowers. It was strapless and showed off the princess' curves  
rather well. The dress was tight up to the waist where it then flowed  
down and ran on to the floor. It had large cuts up to the hips on either  
side and the princess was wearing a red silk skirt underneath which   
contrasted rather well with the gold and was the same auburn color as  
her hair. She was wearing beautiful golden sandals with the same pattern  
on them as the dress. But the most prominent part was the tiny buttons  
that ran the entire length of the dress on the back.  
Helia called a maid and, though the maid stopped and stared when  
she got in, she quickly came to the princess' aid and helped get the  
last two top buttons closed. "Your Highness you look lovely." Helia  
said honestly.  
Hizashi just stuck her tongue out at her but Helia knew that  
she was happy with the compliment. The maid then put the princess' hair  
up in the odangos that the princesses of the Moon Kingdom wore and, to  
mark her as the Sun Princess, tied a chain of fireflowers at the top  
of the odangos and allowed them to trail down with the two ponytails  
to the floor.  
When Helia finally proclaimed her ready, Hizashi went out of her  
room and walked to the courtyard where her brothers and Chokusha were  
waiting for her. As soon as she stepped outside her brothers stopped  
talking and just stared at her. Hizashi blushed once more.  
"Well don't just stand there!" She twirled around. "What do you  
think?"  
Zoicite, who loved all beautiful things, went up to her and  
kissed her forehead. "You look radiant. As much as any sun ray." Hizashi  
smiled and hugged her brother. That was the best compliment he could  
have given her and he knew it. She thought anything from the sun was  
beautiful and comparing her to a sun ray was the most beautiful thing  
that he could have said. All her brothers then came up to her and hugged  
her and gawked over her. Kunzite was carrying a box.  
"Your grandmother's ruby." He then presented her with a simple  
gold chain and attached to it was the most beautiful ruby shaped like  
a fireflower. She gasped as he put the necklace around her neck and  
touched the smooth chain delicately.  
"It's beautiful!"  
"Yes, rubies to compliment the most beautiful of all crystals.  
Your Empyrium Ruby Crystal." Hizashi smiled at him with teary eyes. The  
legendary Ruby Crystal, which worked as the Silver Crystal did for the  
moon and the Golden Crystal did for the Earth, was to come to her when  
she was crowned Queen. No one told her how it would appear or where  
but she knew that it would. No matter where she was. Kunzite, by calling  
it her Empyrium Ruby Crystal was saying that, to him, she was already  
Queen.  
"Thank you Kunzite, Nephlyte, Jadeite, Zoicite. I love you all  
very much!" They each bowed to her and she hugged them once more before  
turning around to leave. As she was getting on Chokusha she looked at  
them once more. "I wish you could come with me!"  
"Don't worry sis! We'll be there!" Jadeite winked up at her.  
She then smiled, knowing that her brothers' "halves" would be  
there with Prince Endymion. She then made sure that Helia was comfortable  
on Chokusha's large back and waved and Chokusha took off on a sun ray.  
When they landed in front of the castle of the Moon Kingdom,  
Hizashi breathed in deeply and smiled. Yes, this castle, although not  
as important to her as the Sun Kingdom, was still home. Attendants came  
out to take Chokusha - although they were careful not to touch him -  
and she was left alone with Helia. The two of them started walking   
towards the castle when a blur of gold attacked Hizashi and hugged her  
tightly.  
"Onee-san! I missed you so! I was so looking forward to you  
coming! It was the only reason I wanted this ball!" Hizashi smiled down  
at the blonde head that was hugging her so tightly and hugged her little  
sister back. They then looked in each other's eyes and smiled as the  
glow from inbetween their palms cast a glow on their faces. Hizashi  
dropped their hands and looked at the Moon symbol with a smile.  
"It's good to be back here Reni-chan. But let me see you. I  
haven't seen you in ten years you know." She held her sister at arms  
length and smiled. She was looking at a beautiful young woman now. Not  
the little child that she had last seen. "Serenity-chan you are very  
beautiful. Are you sure you don't have any beaus yet?" Hizashi winked  
at her sister.  
Serenity blushed deeply. "No! But you are very beautiful too  
Hiza-chan! You look very beautiful tonight. I love your dress!"  
"Thank you. Helia picked it out. I would rather have worn pants."  
Helia gasped at the thought. "You would never have. I would never  
have allowed it!"  
"I know you wouldn't!" And the two sisters giggled and embraced  
once more before going into the castle arm-in-arm.  
When they entered, Serenity lead her sister into her mother's room  
and the Queen embraced her other daughter with tears in her eyes. "Look  
at you! You are quite the sophisticated woman now! You have grown so!"  
She tenderly placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. The three of them  
talked for a while and, since the ball would be starting soon, Serenity  
and the Queen left Hizashi for a moment to get dressed.  
"Meet us at the ball room Hizashi dear! We will be there shortly."  
Hizashi nodded and left the room while Helia stayed behind to talk  
to Queen Serenity. "No doubt about my future marriage." Hizashi muttered  
under her breath. When she finally arrived at the ball room she stopped  
and gawked. Everything was so beautiful! The room was set up splendidly  
and everywhere the candles gave the room a soft glow. She loved it.  
She walked around the entire room while servants bustled about  
trying to finish everything at once and smiled. Her sister soon found  
her once again and drew her aside. The royal family was supposed to  
stay out of the ball room until all the guests arrived and it just  
wouldn't do to have her walking around. The two then went into the Queen's  
waiting room once again and talked until their mother showed up.  
The fifteen minute wait seemed like it took hours to Hizashi but  
finally the servant rapped on the door and announced that it was time for  
the Royal Family to present themselves. The three women walked out of the  
room and stood outside the closed doors as a crier announced their  
presence. The hum of voices died down as the three walked in and the  
entire room bowed to them. Hizashi, terribly embarrassed, found her eyes  
attracted to a particular face and saw Prince Ankoku staring at her. She  
gave him a radiant smile that flowed into her eyes and made them shine.  
Much to the surprise of the other guests, Hizashi's eyes turned from  
their usual blue to a bright yellow and everyone turned around to see  
what the Princess was looking at. Hizashi suddenly noticed this and looked  
down quickly at her hands. When she looked up once more her eyes were  
back to their normal blue.  
She couldn't help but notice, however, that her mother had given  
Helia a knowing look and gulped. Her sister just seemed confused over  
this phenomenon and gave Hizashi a reproachful look.  
The rest of the night passed by like a blur. She was startled  
when midnight came around. She had been dancing with various partners  
she did not know for the past 4 hours! Excusing herself from the next  
ready dance partner, Hizashi walked to the bar and helped herself to  
some punch. She sighed profusely and suddenly noticed that she was being  
watched. She slowly turned around to find herself in front of her  
brothers.  
She gave a little sob and ran into Zoicite's arms. It was such  
a shock to her to meet her brothers' other halves and yet she knew they  
were one and the same. And that Zoicite at home could feel this hug just  
as well. She then gave each of her other brothers a hug and smiled with  
such joy that they smiled back unknowingly.  
"We.... we thought that we would never meet you...." Kunzite  
said and added with a whisper "onee-san."  
She smiled once more and nodded. "I didn't either. I'm so happy  
I did though. And my... brothers on the Sun wanted to meet Endymion as  
well but they could not have come if you were coming. Or I mean... they  
did come through you but... not... oh! I don't know!"  
She felt so happy when she heard Nephlyte laugh merrily. "We  
know what you mean! It's quite alright." They suddenly stopped when a  
young man with jet black hair walked towards them. Hizashi struggled to  
see who it was but couldn't since her brothers had formed a very closed  
cirlcle around her.  
"Your Highness." Jadeite said and bowed, allowing Hizashi to peek  
past his shoulder. She gasped. He looked almost exactly like Ankoku  
except that he was definitely younger and his eyes were a deep blue and  
not the violet that she usually saw in Ankoku's eyes.  
"Oh Jadeite don't be formal now! You know I hate that. And who are  
you hiding back there?"  
Hizashi suddenly had an idea and looked at Kunzite until he noticed  
and looked back at her. 'Does he not know? That your 'halves' live with  
me?' She sent into his mind.  
She saw him barely shake his head and nodded. If he didn't know  
then she would just introduce herself properly. She quickly stepped around  
Jadeite (ignoring his glare) and smiled at the black haired boy.  
"Oh! Your Highness!" He bowed. "It's a pleasure to have met you.  
I am Prince Endymion of Earth and these are my Generals. Kunzite, Zoicite,  
Nephlyte and Jadeite."  
Hizashi almost fainted when she heard that he was Endymion. 'No  
wonder he looks so much like Ankoku! Baka Hizashi!' She thought to  
herself and smiled at each of the Generals with the mild interest of a  
new acquaintance. 'Hey, I'm getting quite good at this!' She smiled at  
Endymion.  
"How is your brother? I haven't seen him in a while and I have  
been looking for him." She took him by the arm and the four Generals  
followed, knowing that they would protect these two people. Because they  
loved both of them so well.  
Prince Endymion blushed at the thought of the beautiful and famed  
Princess Hizashi taking him by the arm and stammered. "Ah... well... I..."  
"I'm right here." Hizashi and Endymion turned around suddenly and  
Endymion noticed how her eyes softened and how her body just seemed to  
sway towards his brother automatically. He smiled. He knew how much  
Ankoku was in love with Princess Hizashi. Ankoku pretented not to be so  
the friendship wouldn't be ruined but Endymion saw past this pretense all  
too well. He let go of her arm and was about to go when she put her  
hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank you, Endymion." She whispered and kissed him lightly on the  
cheek. He blushed profusely and turned around once more when she stopped  
him yet again. "Oh wait a second!" He turned around and looked at her.  
She smiled up at him and told him and Ankoku to wait here.  
As she walked away Ankoku kept his eyes fixated on her and made  
sure he watched wherever she went. What really had happened that day when  
Ankoku almost ran out of the room was nothing but his own love for Hizashi.  
He was scared because he felt attracted to his best-friend and he was  
afraid that she wouldn't want him in that way but at the beginning of this  
evening when she had looked at him from the top of the stairs...  
"Brother," Endymion spoke and broke Ankoku's train of thought. He  
looked at his brother, "you should just tell her. She loves you, you know.  
Didn't you notice how her eyes changed color when she saw you? The Sun  
Royalty only do that when they are in love or when they are fighting.  
And as there is no fighting between you two it can only mean..."  
"Alright Endy-kun!" Ankoku smiled warmly at his little brother and  
laughed nervously. "I... I just don't know if..." He stopped suddenly  
because Hizashi had just come back with her sister in tow. Ankoku knew  
that the little Princess Serenity was going to grow into a beauty and he  
knew just what Hizashi was planning. He often knew what she was thinking.  
He hid a smile as Endymion was introduced to Serenity and the two just  
gawked at each other and left arm-in-arm without a word. The silent  
Generals looked toward Hizashi and she barely nodded. They left as well.  
The two then finally had time to look at each other and Hizashi  
giggled. "Ooh I love when matchmaking works!" Ankoku laughed heartily  
and drew her to one of the many balconies.  
"Yes, well, you are horrible. You'll never change will you  
Hiza-chan?"  
She smiled at him. He was acting more like they used to and she  
didn't want it to end. "Iie! I'll always be incorrigible! It's more fun  
that way. Otherwise who would Helia boss around?"  
"Hmmm that's true." She was so happy she had to let him know  
somehow. She felt her eyes get lighter and knew that they were turning  
yellow again. She quickly looked down hoping that he hadn't noticed. She  
knew about the Sun Royalty just as well as Endymion did and she knew  
what yellow eyes meant. But she couldn't do this right now. They were  
friends and she needed them to stay friends.  
Ankoku put his fingers underneath her chin and drew her eyes up to  
his. They were still yellow and burning so brightly that he thought he  
could lose himself in their burning fire. If she ever got angry he  
wouldn't want to be staring into those eyes, that was certain. But for   
now at least, the fire was softer and he knew what it meant and the  
knowledge of it gave him so much joy that he thought he would burst.  
"Aishiteru Hiza-chan." He whispered to her and kissed her softly.  
Hizashi was so surprised and happy that she couldn't do anything but  
stay in his arms all night long.  
They, however, weren't the only ones missing all night. Hizashi  
later heard from a very happy sister that Endymion had spent the entire  
night talking to her and they had shared a single kiss before he had  
left. Not only that, but her guardians, the Interplanetary Senshi had  
also disappeared for the night with the four Generals.  
Hizashi smiled at her little sister and felt so happy for her and  
for her brothers. She had done the same thing and knew how wonderful it  
was. When Ankoku had gone the night before, Hizashi kissed him goodbye  
and before he left he turned around one last time and stared into her  
yellow eyes with dark violet ones.  
"Onegai, Hiza-chan. Say it one time before I leave." He whispered  
to her and hugged her tightly to him. When he was just about to get on  
the coach that would take him back to Earth she whispered to the wind:  
"Aishiteru Anko-chan." And he left with a smile.  
  
------------------------------  
  
The Senshi then found themselves once again in that void and it  
took a lot longer for Hizashi to appear. All the Senshi were incredibly  
silent and the Inners were looking horrible. They had all gotten their  
memories back from that night and they knew. Hizashi approached them  
slowly.  
"Gomen ne minna. I know how hard it is with you getting your  
memories back. It must be horrible for you to relive that experience  
knowing what you know now." The Outer Senshi looked extremely puzzled.  
"What exactly do you mean Hizashi-hime?" Hotaru asked.  
"Please call me Hizashi-san. I mean that..." She looked down at her  
feet not sure how to say this aloud.  
"She means that now we know the love that we felt for the Generals."  
Minako interjected. "Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan and I. We all loved  
one of the Generals and... and now in our time, on Earth, we had to kill  
them. Kunzite was my love and I killed him as Sailor Venus when he was  
working for Queen Beryl. Ami-chan killed Zoicite-san, Rei-chan killed  
Jadeite-san, and Mako-chan killed Nephlyte-san." Hotaru, Michiru,  
Haruka and ChibiUsa all looked stricken and sad that such a tragedy  
could have occured. "But you shouldn't worry Hizashi-san... I knew that  
I loved Kunzite when I..."  
Hizashi looked at her and tears threatened to spill over. "Oh no.  
Oh Minako-chan I'm so sorry. So so sorry. I forgot you were from the  
Planet of Love. Of course you would know... That... that must have been  
horrible for you."  
"Not really." Minako gave a weak smile as the other Senshi looked  
at her with newly found respect. "I knew it had to be done. Besides the  
Kunzite I killed was not my Kunzite-kun. He is gone forever now."  
Hizashi looked as if she were about to say something but decided  
not to instead. Her sister looked like she was about to cry and all the  
others looked horror-filled. "I think that this is enough. I can't seem  
to go through anymore of my memories and neither can you I gather so I'll  
stop for now."  
"Demo... Hizashi-san!" Hizashi looked at Endymion and saw how sad  
his face looked. "My brother. What happened to my brother?" He gave a  
small smile, "You didn't marry him because you weren't of age, I know  
that much. But you only had a year left after Queen Beryl attacked. And  
he wasn't there. Neither were you. Where is he?"  
"I... I..." Hizashi collapsed and all the Senshi found themselves  
back in the Hikarawa Temple with Hizashi on the floor crying uncontrollably.  
"Hiza-chan..." Usagi touched her sister's heaving shoulders and  
attempted to console her when a huge red pegasus came flying in through  
the window and all of them had to step back from the heat except for  
Usagi who had the blood of the Sun Royalty in her.  
"Gomen ne Reni-chan!" Hizashi looked at her sister's face and  
attempted a weak smile. "I have to go now but I'll be back. We need to  
fight the enemy and it'll be very tough. Lord Hedenemos doesn't give up  
so easily... I'll tell you everything later but for now I need to rest.  
And think." She then got on Chokusha's back and they flew off on a sun  
ray.  
Usagi looked out the window to where her sister had disappeared  
and tears fell from her eyes. Mamoru hugged her to him. "She must have  
suffered so much Mamo-chan. She was always strong. For her to break down  
like that... she must have suffered so much!"  
  
Japanese words used in this chapter:  
  
konichiwa - Good day  
imouto - younger sister  
onee - older sister  
gomen ne - So sorry  
minna - everyone  
mesume - daughter  
hai - yes  
odangos - literally dumplings, but odango is what Usagi's hairstyle is  
called in Japan  
baka - idiot  
iie - no  
aishiteru - I love you  
onegai - please  
Senshi - Warrior (Scout in DIC version)  
  
Well that's it for now! What do you think? Write to me and  
tell me! My e-mail is cfmc@uclink4.berkeley.edu! All comments are  
appreciated! Thanks! 


	4. Old Friend, Old Enemy

Welcome to my Third Chapter! Please Please Please send me some  
feedback... negative or positive I love e-mail! And thank you to all of  
you who have responded! I loved getting your letters! Sorry for taking  
so long in making this chapter... I have been busy with school and such!  
I hope you guys enjoy it though!  
All the usual disclaimers apply: All characters in Sailor Moon  
are owned by the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me, I have no  
money anyway I'm a poor college student! Meirou Hizashi, Sailor Sole,  
Helia, Violet Dusk Guardian, Murasaki Ankoku and Chokusha are MY  
characters and are MY ideas and, well, they are MINE (actually it  
might be the other way around because they are the ones who tell me  
to write about them and write NOW! ^_^). So please don't steal them...  
they are not yours! Well I guess it's on with the story!!!  
  
A side note: Sole is to be pronounced as So-Lee  
  
A Bright and Shining Future  
  
CHAPTER 3  
Old Friend, Old Enemy  
By: Sailor Berkeley  
  
The dust was starting to settle and the Moon, although greatly  
damaged, had a weak glow to it as Princess Hizashi of the Sun Kingdom  
walked around the ruins. Tears were falling down her eyes and she dropped  
to the ground when she saw the bodies of her sister, mother and Prince  
Endymion. She sobbed loudly and hugged her sister to her. Picking the  
lifeless body up, Hizashi walked up to the Moon Temple and carefully  
placed her sister on the altar. She then went back to get her mother  
and Endymion. Around her, her brothers picked up the Inner Senshi and  
carried them to the same altar. Once they had all been placed ceremoniously  
on the altar Hizashi closed her eyes and willed the fire of the Sun to  
come to her. When her yellow eyes opened she was dressed in a light  
yellow dress that flowed to her feet and had ruby red markings below her  
chest and on her shoulders. Her forehead twinkled and the Sun symbol  
appeared. She then threw soft flames on the bodies and watched as their  
ashes were picked up by the wind and were taken outside of the temple  
and out to the battlefield. She then turned around and looked at her  
brothers who, for the first time in their lives, were whole. Right  
before their "halves" had been brainwashed by Queen Beryl, her brothers  
had received a message from their halves as well as their souls. All four  
Generals had given up their souls to Hizashi's brothers to keep themselves  
alive. They had known that they would never last against Queen Beryl's  
mind-warping tactics. With tears falling freely, the Princess then  
opened her arms and, with bright yellow eyes, threw flames all over the  
battlefield and cleansed it of any residual evil. Once the fires were  
dead and nothing but ashes remained, Hizashi closed her eyes and took  
her and her brothers back to the Sun Kingdom. Once there Helia jumped  
into her arms without a word and Hizashi hugged the cat tightly. She  
then spoke the first words she had spoken since she had learned of the  
battle and found that, due to her father's alarm systems, she would not  
be able to go and help:  
"We will sleep." She looked across the field of fireflowers as  
her brothers looked at her intently. "I will put us all under a sleep  
that will last until we are needed again. Until the Moon Court is reborn  
on Earth as my mother ordained." She closed her eyes and put Helia on  
the floor before walking towards the door.  
"Demo..." Zoicite took a step towards her and stopped as she  
barely turned her head, her eyes still cast down.  
"In one hour." She then looked ahead once more and walked away.  
"We will sleep," were her last words before she walked out of the room.  
Hizashi went deep into the fields of fireflowers where she knew  
her brothers couldn't come. She then sat down and cried until her eyes  
were dry and no tears remained. She looked up at the sky and attempted,  
once more, to reach Ankoku.  
He was nowhere to be found. She searched with her mind until her  
head was pounding and she had to close her eyes to keep the headache at  
a minimum. Just when she was about to give up, a strong voice answered  
her:  
'Hai, Hizashi-hime?' She stood up and felt such joy she sent  
her message back to him right away without noticing how formal his  
answer was.  
'Anko-chan! Anko-chan where are you? I need you! I'm so lonely  
Anko-chan! My sister...' She stopped as she noticed something she had  
not before. He was close to her. He was on Pluto! Why hadn't she found  
him before? And then something hit her. She hadn't found him because he  
didn't want to be found. His mind had always been open to her but now...  
now it was closed! She couldn't get through! He... he had shut her out!  
'Gomen nasai Hizashi-hime. I cannot come to you at the moment.  
I have other things to worry about.'  
'Anko-chan....' She didn't understand. His voice was so cold. He  
was acting so distant...  
'Ankoku.'  
'I...' She stopped at his strange comment. 'Nani?!'  
'Ankoku. Please call me Ankoku, Hizashi-hime.'  
She gasped. What was he saying? Why was he saying this? Anko-chan,  
her love, her friend... he was pushing her away.  
'Look Hizashi-hime I would prefer that you stop calling me. I'm  
busy and I have things to look after. My parents have now passed away  
as has my brother. I'm sorry that your sister is gone as well and I'm  
sure you can understand. I need to be alone right now. I can't be with  
you anymore. I don't want to keep this relationship going when I have so  
much else to mourn for. Please leave me alone. I would rather not speak  
to you again.'  
Hizashi sat stunned. She looked at the distant star she knew was  
Pluto and sobbed. How could he do this to her? She felt his mind close  
to hers and became despearate. She couldn't let him go! She loved him so  
much! She could never live without him... he was her everything.  
'Demo.......' She said and just as his mind was about to close  
she called to him one last time.  
'ANKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!' Her scream could be  
heard throughout the entire galaxy, such was the force and the sadness  
that it carried. She felt a bit of hope when his mind stopped shutting  
its door and sent her a message:  
'Gomen nasai Hizashi-hime.' The sound of his mind closing to  
hers vibrated in her skull and made her close her eyes with pain. Her  
heart was being torn in two and he had left her life... forever.  
"Anko-chan!..... Iie!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Iie!..." Hizashi sat up quickly from bed and sobbed, out of  
breath. She had been having the same nightmare every day since her  
"sleep" and it was getting to her. Everytime it was more vivid and she  
could remember another detail and something else that he had said to  
hurt her.  
She curled up in a little ball and cried, her mind screaming for  
him even though she knew that he could not hear her. She didn't even  
know where he was. She heard the door open and Zoicite came in and took  
her in his arms. She cried on his shoulder for a while and then looked  
up at her brother and apologized.  
"Gomen ne. I did not mean to scream so loudly."  
"You didn't scream... it was your mind that woke me up. I'm  
pretty sure that everyone on the planet heard you." Hizashi widened her  
eyes knowing that her brother was serious. "But don't worry, sis, you  
deserve to scream all you want. I won't stop you."  
She then hugged her brother tightly and murmured something into  
his shoulder. "Nani? I can't hear you Hiza-chan."  
She lifted her head and said: "It's not fair for me to complain  
when you four suffer just as much as I do. Your loves are also out there  
and you can't be with them... Maia-chan. Don't you miss her?"  
Zoicite's eyes welled up and he looked down with a small smile.  
"Of course I do. Sometimes I feel like my heart is going to shred to  
pieces it hurts so much. But I know that she is happy and that makes me  
feel better. The others feel that way too. Onee-chan, look at me." He  
lifted her chin with his fingers and made her look into his eyes.  
"There must be a reason for that to have happened. We all know how he  
loved you. You must believe that. He wouldn't have just said that for  
no reason, ne? Just wait. You'll see him again. Then you can drill him  
with questions and, if you want, beat the hell out of him. I'll help."  
He winked at her as she smiled softly and laid her down on the bed.  
"Now get some sleep."  
"Hai..." She said and closed her puffy eyes once again.  
Zoicite covered his sister with her blankets and softly closed  
the door behind him. His three brothers were all leaning against the  
wall with their eyes closed. They all looked at each other with sad  
eyes. Kunzite was the first to speak.  
"When we find him I'm personally going to kill him." He said  
calmly and walked into his room without another word. The other three  
sighed, knowing he was serious and went to sleep thinking about their  
own loves. The last sound heard throughout the apartment was a small  
sob and a whisper that carried with the wind: "Anko-chan... doushite?"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Usagi sat up from bed, her heart beating quickly. "Luna? Luna,  
did you hear that?"  
Luna turned her red eyes to her charge and nodded slowly. "It  
was the saddest sound I have ever heard in my life."  
Usagi stared out the window at the full moon and a single tear  
marked its way down her cheek. "It was my sister."  
Luna looked at Usagi, sorry she had said anything. Although she  
could hear the emotion that the "scream" transmitted, she could not even  
begin to understand what it was saying. Her telepathic abilities were  
not that good. She rubbed her head against Usagi's hand and Usagi  
absent-mindedly petted her cat's head - her mind was miles away.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Along with Usagi, every person in Tokyo woke up with a feeling  
of deep sadness entrenched in their hearts. Most of them, however, went  
back to sleep simply dismissing it as a bad dream, some of them, the  
ones who were more intuned with their minds, felt deeply sorry for  
whoever was suffering so much in the world. One person stood up and  
punched a hole through a wall. His shoulders shook heavily in anger,  
or perhaps in sadness. His brow furrowed and he punched the wall once  
more, this time with a lot less force and the wall stood solidly against  
his fist. He dropped to the ground with his head in his hands and fell  
asleep after a while. The sun's rays found their way into his bedroom  
and, as one of them hit his face, a twinkle from a tear flashed from his  
eyes and was gone.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hizashi woke up the next morning and went out to make breakfast  
for herself and the four young men snoring in their beds. She smiled as  
she cracked an egg and started making breakfast. She didn't even notice  
as Nephrite came out of his room and stared at his older sister wearing  
an apron and whistling happily, as if nothing had happened the night  
before. He shook his head and walked towards her with a smile on his  
face. He didn't know how she did it. He gave her a light peck on the  
cheek and she gave him a big hug.  
"Hope you're hungry! I made enough to feed an army!"  
He laughed. "Yes and I bet it tastes just like army food huh?"  
She smacked his arm and stuck her tongue out. "Now be nice! And  
if it's good you don't get any so there!" She turned her back on him  
and finished making the last batch of pancakes. By the time she was  
done and had taken her apron off, a group of bed-heads showed up at the  
breakfast table and gobbled down all the food before she blinked. She  
gawked at them as she always did when they ate. "No wonder Dad was  
worried about going bankrupt. With you four eating the way you do!" She  
ducked as a towel was thrown at her face.  
"Don't even start. His Majesty was not even close to going   
bankrupt and you know it!" Jadeite said practically. "Anyway it was very  
good." He then got up and went to take his shower after retreaving the  
towel from behind his sister. She made a face at him and then smiled.  
She knew her brothers loved her food. It was one of the things she was  
extremely proud of. She had always skipped her boring archery lessons  
to go to the kitchen and learn from the castle's Chef who loved her and  
spoiled her to death. She learned it so well that she was soon making  
the foods for some of the banquets - much to the disagreement of a  
small cat. She then snapped out of her reverie and looked around.  
"Where's Helia? Have you guys seen her?"  
"Ummm I think she went to talk to Luna. She mumbled something  
last night when..." A hushed silence went over the group as Zoicite  
elbowed Nephrite with enough force to make him weeze. Hizashi forced a  
smile on her face.  
"Don't worry! I'm fine now. I need to take a shower and then  
speak to Pluto-hime. Or I mean Setsuna-san. So don't worry about it."  
She walked into her bedroom and soon the shower was heard in the living  
room.  
Kunzite hit his brother upside the head and Nephrite glared at  
him. "Sorry! I wasn't thinking! Geez!" He walked off to his room and  
closed the door behind him. Zoicite shook his head silently at Kunzite  
and they both looked at their sister's closed door and sighed.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hizashi walked out of that apartment that morning in a very good  
mood. She had decided to put Anko-c... no Ankoku-sama out of her head  
once and for all. That meant that she was going to be happy. She walked  
with her head raised high as she went through the streets and to the  
park where Setsuna-san had agreed to meet her. When she arrived there  
the green-haired Guardian of Time stood up and hugged her Princess with  
a smile.  
"Hizashi-hime! I have missed you Your Highness!" Hizashi grinned,  
knowing that no matter what she said Pluto was never going to drop the  
hime from her name. She never said anything anymore and Pluto knew very  
well that she had given up.  
"Puu! I have missed you as well! Or I mean..."  
"It's alright you can call me Puu. You have done so for as long  
as I can remember and it reminds me. Reminds me that you are still my  
little Lady." Setsuna laid a soft hand on Hizashi's bright hair. "Of  
course, I have another Small Lady to look after now you know."  
Hizashi nodded. "My niece. I don't mind Puu. And I'm glad to see  
she uses my old nickname for you!"  
"Yes, she adores that name. But you were the first one to use  
it and I will never forget you for it! Only 3 months old and you invaded  
my mind and screamed out 'Puu!' I nearly had a heart-attack."  
Hizashi giggled. She remembered that incident. One of the bad  
things about being telepathic was that she remembered things in minute  
detail. Even things she did not want to... she stopped giggling suddenly  
and looked down at her hands. She wished she could wipe that memory  
away, but knew it was impossible.  
"Do not worry my Lady. It will all be alright." Hizashi looked  
up at her Aunt Puu and saw the wisdom that millenias had bestowed upon  
this single woman and knew that she was right. She had never been wrong  
before. She nodded and smiled.  
"Good. We have much to do my Lady. Lord Hedenemos is getting  
stronger with each attack. If only..." She did not voice that thought  
aloud, however, knowing how painful it would be to Hizashi. "Well never  
mind that. You must go talk to the Princess and to the other Senshi.  
They need to know about the evil that is coming down on us. And... the  
Generals. The Generals need to make an appearance soon. The sooner the  
better I think." She stopped for a moment and looked up at the sun. "Do  
you think they're ready?"  
Hizashi was a little taken back by the question but did not show  
it. "Hai. I think they are. It will be hard for them. I know it will be  
hard but they are as ready as they will ever be. And they will be happy  
once they see each other. So happy."  
The two of them just stood quietly side by side for minutes  
until Setsuna sighed and looked at Hizashi. "Hai, you are right. You  
were always my favorite because of that. You are calm and serene when  
you need to be. Always. Chibi-Usa... Small Lady... she is your complete  
opposite."  
"Which is probably why you love her so much." Hizashi added.  
"Hmmm. As usual you speak the truth." Garnet eyes locked in  
with bright blue ones and Setsuna softened her voice. "You are the  
calmest of them all. You would have been a perfect Pluto ne? However, I  
would never wish that upon you nor do I believe you would have been  
happy. No matter how well qualified you are for the job." She sighed.  
"A Queen already. You don't have that long do you?"  
Hizashi's eyes never left Pluto's as they spoke. "Iie. Only two  
weeks. You know there is more to this, though. A lot more. How long do  
you think it will be before I can... I mean... I don't believe I ever  
will... ever again." She took a deep breath and quieted herself. It was  
something she took pride in. The fact that she could act as calm as  
Pluto did and she would not allow her weakness to show. Not now. Not  
here. "Demo... Only Time will tell."  
Pluto nodded. "Only Time will tell." Hizashi then gave her Aunt  
Puu a hug and walked off in thought. "A Queen already." Setsuna  
whispered as she left in the other direction.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Usagi, tearing around a corner, did not notice as she ran smack  
into another person. She looked up expecting to see Mamo-chan and smiled  
when it was her sister.  
"Onee-san! I'm so glad to see you!"  
Hizashi smiled happily at her sister and winked at her. "Still  
tearing around corners are you Reni-chan? Did that encounter with the  
200 fine china dishes Mother ordered from Kinmoku not help you control  
that?"  
"Ummm, nani?"  
"You don't remeber do you? I had to use telekinesis to put them  
all together again. It took me a whole week to get through the first  
100 and it would have taken me longer if..." She stopped a minute. Why  
was it that everything reminded her of him? "... if I hadn't gotten  
help from someone else. You sent them all to me on the Sun because you  
didn't want Mother to find out. I remember that when she finally did  
you were stuck in the library for a whole month learning everything  
about Kinmoku and the way they make their pottery. You had a greater  
appreciation for it after that. And Princess Kakyuu laughed so much  
when I told her about it. Starfighter seemed mildly interested... demo  
it was a long time ago!"  
"Nani? You knew Seyia? I didn't know that!"  
"Seyia? Ara! Iie Usagi-chan! I knew the Starfighter from a  
millenia ago. I believe her name was Yuufu. She was very... interesting  
I guess. It's hard to describe her. Do you remember any of this at all?"  
Usagi furrowed her brows and then a look of enlightenment came  
across her face. "Hai! I remember. It takes 2 years for the plate to  
set the way the make it. It is a very delicate process where a certain  
amount of light has to be made available and only a certain temperature  
can be around it and..."  
Hizashi laughed. "I also remembered that you talked to me for  
HOURS on how to make Kinmoku pottery." Usagi blushed and then stuck her  
tongue out at her sister.  
"Well you asked!" Hizashi laughed harder and hugged her sister  
happily. Usagi could always make her laugh. "Oh! We need to go to the  
Arcade! You have to play the Sailor V game with us! You're going to   
love it I just know it!" She then dragged her sister all the way to the  
arcade and Hizashi smiled at the way her little sister enjoyed life so  
much. On the way Usagi couldn't stop thinking about the sadness that  
enveloped her onee-san but decided against saying anything. She seemed  
so happy now!  
Once at the Arcade Hizashi attempted the Sailor V game only to  
discover that she was horrible at it. She stopped playing it and laughed  
when her sister was so surprised that there was something that she   
couldn't do.  
'I was never good at games imouto-chan!' Hizashi sent to her  
sister's mind.  
'I... I know but I'm still surprised!' Hizashi laughed even more  
at that and sat down at a booth out of breath. Luna, Artemis and Helia  
came in with Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami and she smiled at the four  
girls. Now that they had their memories back from the Moon Kingdom she  
was more at ease with them. They knew that she was a good friend... she  
had always been a good friend.  
"Hizashi-san!" Ami exclaimed and ran over to hug her. The other  
girls gawked. Ami had never before been so open with anyone. As they  
thought over their newly acquired memories, however, they remembered a  
time when Ami was always happy and smiling and joking just like any other  
teenage girl in love. When she was with Zoicite-kun Ami had always been  
happy. And she had matured over that period as well. She had found that  
studying was not the only thing that mattered and had started to build  
on her relationships with other people. She became much more loved by  
her people and, though she still loved books, she was able to relate  
to others better. As the girls all got reacquainted with the Princess  
whom they had all aspired to be when they were younger, Motoki came by  
to take all their orders and was introduced to Hizashi who smiled at him  
and shook his hand warmly. He blushed and mumbled something, running to  
get their drinks.  
Usagi giggled. "Onee-san you must realize that your beauty is  
leaving all these men completely in love with you."  
Hizashi laughed giddily. "Hai, imouto-chan. This should be fun,  
ne?" Usagi remembered how her sister was never a flirt and frowned a  
bit but knew that this was only a facade to keep herself happy. She  
could sense Hizashi's love for her friends and the fact that she was  
happy. But not entirely. So she didn't say anything and only smiled.  
The six girls all drank their shakes or cokes and laughed over  
the old times. Hizashi of course had more memories, what with being  
telepathic as well as older, and she had many an embarrassing story to  
tell. The time that Maia-chan (Ami-chan now), in a hurry to go to the  
library, forgot to put on a dress and scared the wits out of a maid and  
caused a servant-boy to drool after her for weeks because he saw her  
in her "undies." Rei-chan could not stop laughing until Hizashi told her  
how Hera-chan (Rei-chan now) had lost her temper one day and had set a  
curtain on fire that had nearly burned down the entire West Wing until  
Maia-chan had doused it with some ice-cold water. She also told of how  
Rhea-chan (Mako-chan now) had once fallen in love with a kitchen boy  
because he reminded her of her old sempai. She followed the poor boy  
around for three weeks until he ran off to tell the cook that Jupiter-hime  
was under a spell and could not cook anymore. "Rhea-chan was so mad,"  
Hizashi said, "that she not only stopped following him but she also  
made sure that everytime he touched any metal object he was sent flying  
across the room from getting shocked." All the girls laughed and Makoto  
just mumbled something about her old sempai. She then reminded them of  
how Dione-chan (Minako-chan now) had found that her ability as a Love  
Goddess had improved by making two people fall in love only to find that  
they were destined to fall in love with two others. "She was so mad,"  
Hizashi continued, "that she attempted to make them fall out of love  
but she had done such a good job at making them fall for each other that  
they ended up getting married and having children and being very happy  
indeed. She was so mad though!" They all laughed and didn't need to be  
reminded about Usagi-chan's incident with the dishes. They all remembered  
that prominently.  
"It's not fair!" Usagi-chan yelled. "Of course they remember MY  
problems!" At that everyone laughed even more and didn't even notice  
when four young men sat down at a table at the corner and watched four  
particular young women with sad eyes.  
"I have more to tell if you want me..."  
"Iie!" The five girls unanimously yelled. Ami-chan blushed.  
"I mean... that's enough." Hizashi laughed and gave her favorite  
Senshi a hug. Of course she would never tell the other Senshi that and  
she did love the other Senshi to death but Maia, or Ami, was special.  
Perhaps because she was Zoicite's love... thinking of him she looked  
back and saw the four there. Her eyes saddened and sent a message to  
them, knowing they couldn't respond. 'Why make it worse on yourselves?  
You'll be able to see them later. Just give it some time. They aren't  
ready yet. Just give me another day. Onegai?' She barely saw Kunzite nod  
from the shadows and the four left through the back door. She turned  
back to the girls and sighed. How was she going to make them remember  
their loves better so that they would not be upset at seeing them again?  
They needed to remember so they would be happy once and for all!  
Just as she was about to mention something a scream was heard  
outside. The girls all looked at each other, all mirth gone from their  
faces and the determined faces of warriors appearing instead. Hizashi  
couldn't help but feel sad that these young girls, only 16 years old,  
had such hard lives but she knew that they had chosen this life. That  
they did it willingly and that they would do anything to keep this  
world and their Princess safe. The six ducked behind the booth and all  
transformed quickly. The Senshi then ran out into the streets to find  
two youmas sucking people's energy and growing with it.  
"I can't stand by and watch you destroy people's conversations  
with friends!" Sailor Moon yelled. "In the name of the Moon I will  
punish you!"  
"And in the name of the Sun!"  
"Mars!"  
"Mercury!"  
"Jupiter!"  
"And Venus!"  
"We will punish you!"  
"Ah! Sailor Sole!" Sole looked to the right and almost shivered.  
Almost. "How are you dearest? Have you still no love for me?"  
Sole looked at the man that came out of the shadows and slit her  
eyes. She should have known. Python. The other Senshi looked confused,  
not knowing how she knew him. He was handsome. He had white hair that  
fell across his eyes and seemed like it would be as soft as hay. He was  
tall and his face was very angled. But what made people stop and shiver  
were his eyes. They were cold. The lightest coldest purple imaginable.  
"Love? For you? Python you must be dreaming."  
"Oh that hurts Hiza-chan. It really does."  
"You do not call me that anymore Python. Not ever again will you  
call me that."  
"Oh yes I forgot, that pitiful excuse for a Prince is now your  
lover. How could I forget? That you were destined for me and me alone  
and that you chose HIM instead of me? No, Hiza-chan I shall call you  
that for as long as I please. You have no right to deny me of that  
endearment. Do you know how long I waited for you? Treated you as well  
as I could? All that I did for you just to see you walk out with him?  
No, of course you don't. You never even glanced at me when you left. Not  
even once. I'll get you back Hiza-chan. I swear I will."  
Hizashi, having grimaced everytime he called her Hiza-chan, was  
now past angry and her anger was being transferred to her eyes. They  
shone the most horribly bright yellow. She tightened her fists and  
concentrated on the man standing in front of her. "You have no right to  
call me that because I never gave you the right. You were a friend. Just  
a friend. Nothing more. Everything else is in your head Python. I don't  
know where you got these ludicrous ideas but they certainly aren't the  
truth."  
"Still trying to look good Hiza..."  
"Don't say it Python. I'm warning you."  
"Nani? Say what? Hiza-cha..." Before he could even finish she  
was on him like a wolf. All the anger she had toward him. All the hurt  
he had bestowed upon her she took out on him right now. She grabbed his  
neck and squeezed her yellow eyes consuming him. He was so hot. Her eyes  
were burning him to death. Slowly so she didn't notice, he took a knife  
from his back and slashed her arm. She let go of him with a hiss. He  
then tripped her with his leg and put the tip of his knife against her  
throat. The other Senshi were busy attacking the youma who had at the  
moment decided to get rid of the other girls and Hizashi barely heard  
her sister's yells to let her go.  
"You are so beautiful Hiza-chan. So beautiful." He whispered,  
the cold knife resting against her throat. She looked straight ahead at  
him, her eyes still as yellow as before. He sighed. "I guess that since  
I can't have you... well... no one can." She kept staring at him, waiting  
for the end when he suddenly dropped the knife and grabbed his head,  
screaming in pain. "Stop it!" He yelled out to no one. He screamed one  
more time before going through a portal and leaving the streets.  
Hizashi slowly attempted to stand up and grimaced when her arm  
swelled. The knife was poisoned. She was so weak. Suddenly she was  
supported by a strong pair of arms that felt so comfortable. So memorable.  
So... Anko-chan? She looked up to see a pair of violet eyes looking down  
at her own. She gasped. At least she thought she did. She couldn't hear  
anything except her own beating heart. And his. His beating heart. And  
then he was gone and Chokusha was supporting her weight and boiling the  
poison off her body. Soon her wound was healed and she ran out to help  
the other Senshi. By the time the other youma had been beaten she was  
ready to rest with the other girls at the Hikarawa temple. But once the  
girls had rounded to corner to go to the temple she stayed behind for  
a second and looked down the street. She sighed one last time and ran  
after the other girls.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
With his hand in a tight fist Violet Dusk Guardian watched as  
his love ran around the corner and shook his head. No, she would never  
understand.  
  
Japanese words used in this chapter:  
  
hai - yes  
gomen nasai - very sorry (formal)  
nani - what  
demo - but  
gomen ne - sorry  
iie - no  
onee - big sister  
ne? - right?  
doushite - why  
Ara - Oh  
imouto - little sister  
onegai - please  
Senshi - Warrior (Scout in DIC version)  
  
Well that's it for now! What do you think? Write to me and  
tell me! My e-mail is cfmc@uclink4.berkeley.edu! All comments are  
appreciated! Thanks! 


	5. Parted and Reunited

Welcome to my Fourth Chapter! Please Please Please send me some  
feedback... negative or positive I love e-mail! And thank you to all of  
you who have responded! I loved getting your letters! Sorry for taking  
so long in making this chapter... I have been busy! I went to Brazil  
during winter break so I didn't have time to write during my break and  
now I'm back in school and as busy as ever! I know there was a slight  
cliffhanger at the end of Chapter Three and everything but it was only  
a VERY small cliffhanger so don't hate me for taking so long! Anyway  
enjoy this chapter now that it's finally done! ^^  
All the usual disclaimers apply: All characters in Sailor Moon  
are owned by the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi so don't sue me, I have no  
money anyway I'm a poor college student! Meirou Hizashi, Sailor Sole,  
Helia, Violet Dusk Guardian, Murasaki Ankoku and Chokusha are MY  
characters and are MY ideas and, well, they are MINE (actually it  
might be the other way around because they are the ones who tell me  
to write about them and write NOW! ^_^). So please don't steal them...  
they are not yours! Well I guess it's on with the story!!!  
  
A side note: Sole is to be pronounced as So-Lee  
  
A Bright and Shining Future  
  
CHAPTER 4  
Parted and Reunited  
By: Sailor Berkeley  
  
As soon as the girls had sat down inside of Rei's room Hizashi  
was bombarded with questions. "Who was that man?" "What was he talking  
about?" "Was that Ankoku-sama?" "Did you have a lover in the Silver  
Millenium?" "Why is he angry at you?" Hizashi held up her hand and  
waited patiently until all the questions died down.  
"I will answer you, but" she said as Usagi was about to say  
something, "let me do it all in my own time. If you have any questions  
at the end you may ask them but I want to speak uninterrupted so that  
I don't have to repeat myself or skip important parts. Is that alright  
with all of you?"  
The five girls nodded slowly and Hizashi leaned against a  
pillow and got comfortable. This was going to take a while.  
"The ten years that I spent away from the Moon Kingdom weren't  
easy. But they weren't necessarily hard. I had my brothers, Helia,  
Chokusha, my people and, most importantly, Anko-chan. The two of us  
grew up together. We did everything together and were never apart.  
While I was being trained as Queen of the Sun he was being trained as  
King of Dusk. Now," she said and held up her hand as all the girls were  
going to ask her questions, "let me explain what exactly that means:  
"Earthlings are very interesting creatures as I'm sure you all  
know from gaining your memories from the Moon Kingdom. Although they  
are partially like Venetians, Martians, Mercurians, Jovians, Moonlites,  
and Apollions (AN: I wasn't sure about what to call people from the  
Moon and Sun but bear with me here!) they are not completely like the  
other peoples of the planets. They are much more emotional. In fact  
most of the planets were... how should I put this... boring I guess  
compared to Earth. It was as if Earthlings had no need to be serious.  
This is why the other planets kept away from Earth as much as possible.  
"This you have learned from your history lessons I gather?" She  
waited and was satisfied when all five girls nodded. "Good. Well when  
our great-grandparents were alive there came a huge revolution.  
Earthlings, humans, learned how to teleport. This great invention  
brought them to the Moon much to the surprise of all Planetary peoples.  
The Silver Moon Kingdom was up and running then, but as of yet the  
Earthlings were not included in the Great Planetary Alliance that had  
been formed since there was no need to have them there. I guess we  
should be grateful that at the time both the Earth and the Moon had  
really wise rulers because the two planets were able to establish many  
different rules and treaties and soon they were well on their way to  
learning all that they could about each other. This you all know. But  
this is where your history lessons probably stopped. This is the secret  
that only a few of the members of the Great Planetary Alliance are  
privy to. I guess they are afraid of what it means. I'm not sure why no  
one else knows of this... but at that time... when the Earthlings  
came... something horrible yet wonderful came with them as well:  
Emotion. Emotion made its way into the other planets." She looked  
around at the five intelligent, young eyes staring at her and sighed.  
"Our ancestors were wise, intelligent, caring, wonderful beings  
who did not know how to feel. These awe-inspiring people who the entire  
galaxy envied did not hold a single emotion in their hearts. This gave  
them an advantage as well as a huge disadvantage. I guess you can call  
Emotion a curse. A curse that one needs, hungers for and loves... and  
yet, at the same time, despises and wishes it gone forever. Because  
with Emotion one has a weakness. It brings hatred, misery, hurt.  
Something your enemies can tear at you with. Something that can make  
you so miserable you can't think. But without it there is no way to  
experience the greater things in life. No friendship, happiness or love  
was ever experienced by these awesome beings living on that white globe  
of light.  
"Can you understand what that felt like to them? How much they  
wanted to FEEL? To know that when that special person touched you that  
it was love? That it wasn't just a soft touch?" Hizashi sighed quietly.  
"I think I know what it would feel like. They wanted to learn to feel.  
For this to be accomplished, something drastic had to be done.  
Something different and completely unexpected. Something the Great  
Planetary Alliance would probably be afraid of. Which is why it's a  
secret, I guess." She stopped a second and chewed her bottom lip, not  
sure whether she should tell such young girls this. It was something  
she had to learn because she would someday be Queen of the Sun but they  
did not need to know it... or to be burdened by this troublesome piece  
of knowledge. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on  
hers. She looked into her sister's bright blue eyes. There was trust  
there. And wisdom. Curiosity. They deserved to know. Everyone deserved  
to know. She gave a small smile and cleared her throat. "There used to  
be a time of day on the Earth, a day that has not happened in a  
millenia, when the full Moon, the Sun and Dusk all happened at the same  
time. I know it's hard to believe. I'm sure you know that Dusk comes  
because the Sun sets, but trust me. When you see it happen you'll never  
doubt it again. It's one of the most awesome sights I have ever seen.  
The purple of Dusk around the sky while the hot Sun burns your skin and  
the soft Moon sends its light drifting down. It's beautiful... On one  
of those days our ancestors did something that they were not proud of  
but that they felt needed to be done. Something that allows us all to  
be here today. That saved your lives. That shaped us all.  
"That fateful day the Queen of the Moon brought with her a  
silver pellet dug out of the Moon cravers, the Sun Queen brought a  
piece of lava from the inner core of the Sun, and the Earth Queen  
carried with her a gold nugget dug out of the warm Earth. They then  
called for Dusk to come forth. Dusk is the fourth power on Earth.  
Earthlings believed that at Dusk one's emotions were transparent and  
neither the Moon nor the Sun had total control of the sky; they shared  
that awesome power. So they called upon Dusk and begged it to share its  
power as Holder of Emotions. What happened next was something that they  
expected but had never thought would be so powerful nor so awesome. Out  
of the Dusk came an entity. Shaped as a man, yet so full of Emotion  
that whatever he, or it, felt the entire universe surely would. He  
stepped onto Earth and looked down upon the three women bowing to him  
and holding out their hands and their Gifts to him. When he spoke his  
curiosity filled everyone who had gathered around the Queens. 'And why  
should I do such a thing? I have been the Holder of Emotions for  
millenias. No one has shared my power and I've been happy like this.  
Sharing it will give me what?' The Moon Queen stepped forward and  
stared at him levelly. 'We will give you what you have never had. We  
will give you a family. A son. The first boy born from a Planetary  
Alliance we will give to you.' The entity frowned and knew that they  
had all guessed at his loneliness. 'And you will just give up such a  
precious Gift? Being the Holder of Emotions prevents me from causing  
pain without feeling it myself. I do not want a child who will be given  
with pain. Silver-haired Moonlite, what do you know of feeling? You  
have none. You cannot understand what I am saying.' The Earth Queen  
then stood up. 'But I can. I am human. I feel. And when you share your  
Emotions the rest of the universe will feel as well. So the Moonlites  
will know what you mean. What we propose will cause no pain. You will  
be given a child to train but the child, if you choose, will still be  
reared by his original parents and will never suffer. He will be loved.  
And through him you will be able to have a family. He will have  
children. You will have grandchildren. You will never be alone again.'  
The entity glanced once more at the Moonlite and was about to say  
something when he saw the Sun Queen. 'What about you?' He asked. 'You  
have not said a word about this, yet you are here.' When she looked up  
he was amazed at her bright yellow eyes that contrasted so fiercely  
with her red hair. 'I am here because I want to feel what you do.' The  
Holder of Emotions slit his eyes. 'What about the pain? The misery that  
I bring? Do you want those too?' She stared into his eyes. 'I have  
thought about that. I certainly don't want them. But what else is left  
in this life? I am about to have a son.' She put her hand on her  
growing belly protectively. 'And I want him to be loved. I want him to  
experience that. And yes, I want to experience that too. I want to know  
why I should feel anything for him. I want to know that my King will  
feel something for him as well. I want to know whether my King loves me  
or if he just needs me to be around because I am Queen. I want...' She  
stopped when the entity interrupted her suddenly. 'You already have  
that.' The two Queens looked at her, eyes wide open. 'You feel. That is  
why you want to protect your child. Why you love your King. Why you are  
so sad that he doesn't love you because he doesn't know how. You have  
just learned how to hide these emotions. I don't know how you learned  
but you are doing a really good job of it. Those yellow eyes. They're  
what show your emotion.' The people gathered around sat stunned when  
they saw a tear slip down the Queen's lovely face. 'Yes, I know I am  
strange. I wasn't born this way. I just started feeling one day... when  
I was eight. The day my eyes turned yellow.' She looked into the  
entity's star-sprinkled eyes boldly. 'They used to be blue. As you can  
see they are not anymore. My parents hid this from others since they  
did not understand it. Since then I have always been known to have  
yellow eyes. I married the man I loved. He did not love me.' She  
lowered her head and felt another tear slip down her face. To  
everyone's surprise the Holder reached out a star-sprinkled violet hand  
and held her face up so she could look in his deep eyes. 'You feel  
because I made you feel. I saw you one day from my stars, a young child  
running out into the hot fireflower fields who was laughing! I had   
never before seen a Planetary Child laugh. I felt something I had never  
felt before.' He lightly chuckled, 'I didn't think that was possible.  
I felt a determined grace and caring radiating from you that was not  
shown by any of the other Planetary Peoples. So I gave you feeling. You  
are a remarkable person. Your decendants will be remarkable people.' He  
let go of her chin and stepped back. 'I have spoken with Lord Cronos  
and he has allowed me to ask two questions about the future. Both of  
which he has answered.' He spoke louder so everyone around could hear.  
'If I accept this offer everyone in the Universe will be able to feel,  
Earthling or not. And out of this offer a son will be born. A  
Half-Earthling who will become a wonderful leader and who will be  
crowned King of Dusk. However,' At this everyone listened more intently  
than ever. A Prophecy was being told and they all needed to listen,  
'one more thing I need to ask. At around the same time a girl will be  
born. One who will be crowned Queen of the Sun. A descendant of the son  
this woman carries in her womb right now. They are destined to fall in  
love. What I propose is not an arranged marriage. No. There are plenty  
of those around that only cause misery; and I don't like misery. What I  
want is that you all adhere by this simple law that I lay before you:  
From now on all nobly born can only marry for love. If you agree to  
this I will put emotion into these three rocks you have brought. These  
will be three crystals that will hold all the power of your respective  
planets and they will have amazing powers. The Empyrium Golden Crystal  
will have healing properties, the Empyrium Ruby Crystal will have  
physical power over others, the Empyrium Silver Crystal will have the  
power of unity, and this,' he then produced a rock that looked just  
like the rest of his body did. It was made of Dusk. 'The Empyrium  
Amethyst Crystal will have the power of Emotion. When the four are  
brought together and are used for the good of this Universe they are  
completely unstopable. However, the respective owners of these Crystals  
can only have full control of them when they are in love and completely  
trust their partners. There will be no exception. Do you agree with  
these terms?' The three Queens all looked up and nodded once. 'Good.  
Now hold onto your Crystals tightly and concentrate your powers  
completely on them.'  
"That day the entire Universe felt an intense white light flash  
from the Earth and then a wave of Emotion hit them all. And that is how  
the Planetary Peoples learned to feel."  
Hizashi got up and stood next to the window. She breathed in  
deeply and felt the Sun's rays warm her face. The girls were startled  
when they heard her speak. "The first Planetary Alliance came between  
my father, King Aites, grandson of the Queen Helia who had been the  
first non-Earthling to feel, and my mother, Queen Serenity,  
granddaughter of the Queen Luna who had pledged to give away the  
first-born son in a Planetary Alliance. However, they did not have any  
children until their third year of marriage. Some would say that it was  
destiny." She shivered and crossed her arms. Her voice grew softer and  
the girls had to strain to hear her words. "The next Planetary Alliance  
was never to be. Queen Gaia of the Earth and King Borealis of the  
Aurora were to be married. The King of the Aurora was in charge of the  
ever-changing colors of the Northen sky here on Earth and was from a  
far away star. The two fell in love immediately, or this is what I  
heard. In fact the Aurora was considered to hold some of the Emotions  
Dusk held." She sighed. "There was an accident. No one knows exactly  
what happened but only two weeks before the marriage ceremony King  
Borealis' pegasus, Violette, came to Earth riderless. She was really  
upset over something and everyone feared for His Majesty's life. Search  
parties were sent out. My father himself led one of them. Queen Gaia  
was beside herself. It wasn't long before they found his body. All the  
science and magic of the day was not enough to give a simple answer. No  
one knew how he had died. They had no answers for the grieving Queen.  
Three months later Queen Gaia's skilled physicians determined that the  
Queen was four months pregnant and would give birth to a baby boy.  
Since love was the way of life for our courts, as you well know, this  
information brought happiness to the people of Earth as well as to the  
Queen. Soon after her childhood friend, an Earthling Prince named  
Antaeus, came to comfort her and asked her to marry him. He had loved  
her for years and she knew it. She told him of the child and he said he  
would care for him as he would for his own child. Queen Gaia told Queen  
Serenity, her close friend, that she would never forget Borealis but  
that she also knew he would want her to be happy and provide a father  
for his son. The two were married and five months later Ankoku was  
born. As promised to the Holder of Emotions, Ankoku was placed under  
his care and tutelage to learn to become King of Dusk and to control  
Emotions as the Holder himself did. I was born two years after Ankoku.  
I only learned of the Prophecy one year before the destruction of the  
Moon Kingdom. I had been kept from it because I was a part of it. They  
had thought it safe to tell me, however, when news of our love  
travelled all over the Galaxy." She gave a small smile. "Ironic isn't  
it? Once I had accepted the Prophecy and the fact that I loved Ankoku I  
had it all taken away from me. Ironic indeed."  
She felt young arms go around her waist and looked to see Ami  
hugging her with tears in her eyes. "Do not worry so Hizashi-san. I'm  
sure it will be alright." Hizashi looked deep in her eyes and saw some  
of what she had seen in Pluto-hime earlier that day so she smiled and  
nodded. The other girls gathered around the window.  
"So who is Python?" Makoto asked slowly.  
"Python was a boy I met when I went out with Chokusha one day.  
He claimed to be Venetian and I believed him because of his white hair.  
It reminded me of Kunzite so I figured he could not be lying. I was so  
wrong. Python and I became friends. He would take me exploring and we  
had fun. This was during the time that Ankoku was out with the Holder  
of Emotions learning to control his powers so I was quite lonely. He  
became a friend but we were never close. When Ankoku came back Python  
was so jealous he stormed out of the palace when I tried to introduce  
them to each other." She shook her head. "It was a mistake of mine. He  
tried to do horrid things so I would take notice of him even though I  
told him we could always be friends. He did not listen. I pitied him  
and attempted to talk to him. However, when he threatened Chokusha's  
life I was so angry that I promised never to converse with him again. I  
gave up and he hated me for it. Whenever something went wrong in the  
palace we knew it was him but there was no way to prove it... that is  
until the time he came into my bedroom and attempted to kill me. He  
should never have dared!" Her eyes were blazing yellow as she  
remembered that night. "I gave him a beating he has not forgotten. I  
was about to kill him when by extreme luck he was able to escape. I  
never went after him because I knew he wouldn't dare step on the Sun  
ever again. I should have killed him when I had the chance." She  
shrugged her shoulders as if it was in the past but the girls all  
looked worried nonetheless. It was never good to have an enemy. It was  
even worse to have a jealous enemy.  
"When did you see Dusk?" Rei interrupted all their thoughts.  
"Gomen?" Hizashi asked, confused.  
"Well you said you had seen the Sun, Moon and Dusk all at once.  
Then you said it hadn't happened in a millenia. How did you see it?"  
The girls were surprised when they saw Hizashi blush slightly.  
"Well, I met the Holder of Emotions you see. He wanted to know if I was  
everything Cronos had told him, or something like that. I went to his  
palace deep in the stars. He has a beautiful home... he is such a  
gentle person... if you can consider him a person that is. He is just  
pure Emotion. He liked to call me Daughter." She smiled as if  
remembering something. "One day he took me to Earth and called Ankoku  
there as well. We met and I noticed that Ankoku was acting really  
nervous. I asked him if he was alright and he said that he was. He told  
me to watch the horizon. I did while keeping an eye on him. It was late  
afternoon. One of those afternoons when the Sun and the Moon are out at  
the same time. As I watched, Ankoku called upon Dusk. That was when I  
saw all three entities at once. The Holder of Emotions sat there and  
cried happy tears. When the Holder of Emotions cries, sparkling hotarus  
fall from his eyes. I made my way through the many soft lights and took  
Ankoku's hand in my own. He then told me that Dusk would only come to  
him if he called it for his Love, and that it would never have come if  
it wasn't for me..." Hizashi looked around the room as if seeing it  
again. She hadn't meant to tell the girls that. She blinked hard.  
Ankoku. How she missed him. "The last time I saw the Holder he told me  
that I was all the Prophecy had told and more. The last time I spoke  
with Ankoku..."  
She sobbed aloud and allowed her telepathic ability to take  
over and showed the five girls what had happened. She relived the dream  
from the night before. And the girls found out that their loves were  
still very much alive. It was a shock and surprise to them all and not  
a single dry eye was seen in the room when Hizashi stopped her mind.  
Hizashi stood up and left the shocked girls in Rei's room. She  
knew they needed time to think it all over. When they had absorbed it  
she would come back and tell them of Lord Hedenemos. They needed to  
know everything.  
She walked around the Temple and felt its serenity slowly wash  
over her. Breathing deeply of the sakura blossoms, she sat down next to  
the small lake on the Temple grounds and watched the Sun set behind the  
Tokyo skyline. Dusk slowly came upon the city and Hizashi felt tears  
slip down her cheeks as the whole world turned violet for a couple of  
seconds. Then night took over and the stars twinkled down upon her  
still figure. She sat there and thought over her life and how happy she  
had been. She should be ecstatic that she had been allowed to live such  
a wonderful life for so long. She should have been ecstatic; but she  
wasn't.  
She hugged her knees to her body and watched the blurry stars  
through tear-filled eyes. "Doushite, Ankoku? Doushite?" She whispered  
the words and then stood up, eyes wide open and tears streaming as the  
wind picked up her hair and blew it across her face. She had felt him.  
His presence. He had been in the garden and she had heard words...  
'Iie,' she thought, 'it must be my ears playing tricks on me.  
There is no possible way I could have heard what I thought I did.' She  
shook her head free of the thought and sat down again. As she watched  
the Moon rise she felt the four girls sit down around her but she did  
not look at them. She couldn't. Not after what she had just told them.  
"Hizashi-hime," Minako whispered and looked at the Princess she  
had so admired during the Silver Millenium. Hizashi turned around to  
tell her to stop using such a formal title but stopped when she saw  
Minako's face. "Hizashi-hime we have come as the Inner Planetary  
Princesses and as the Inner Planetary Senshi, destined to protect the  
Moon Kingdom, to ask for permission to be able to protect you as well.  
We understand you have your own Generals," Minako's eyes watered a bit  
at the word but she smiled, "demo we think that we would be able to  
help you defeat whatever enemy you may face. And, when you are crowned  
Queen of the Sun, we pledge that you will be protected by all of us and  
aided by us whenever needed."  
Minako stood up and drew Hizashi up with her as the other  
Senshi formed a circle around Hizashi. Minako looked at Hizashi and  
then closed her eyes and concentrated. A blaze of orange blinded  
Hizashi momentarily and when she was able to see once again, Minako was  
not there anymore. Hizashi almost cried when she saw Dione-chan -  
Venus-hime - standing in front of her. Her forehead blazed and the  
symbol of Venus stood out on her forehead. One by one the other girls  
changed and in their places stood Maia-chan (Mercury-hime), Hera-chan  
(Mars-hime), and Rhea-chan (Jupiter-hime) with their respective symbols  
blazing and their dresses flowing in the wind.  
Venus-hime then spoke, her voice ringing as the power of Venus  
ran through her veins. "You have kept our Loves safe for us and for  
that We Thank You."  
Mercury-hime looked at Hizashi, her voice as cold as ice but as  
smooth and soothing as water. "You have shown us our true past and for  
that We Thank You."  
Mars-hime looked up, her voice fiery and unforgiving but at the  
same time warm and comforting. "You have told us of the Prophecy and  
for that We Thank You."  
Jupiter-hime's voice crackled and resounded as loud as thunder  
but as clean and bountiful as the rain. "But above all, You have loved  
and cared for Our Princess as we never could have and for that We Thank  
You."  
Venus held her hands out, palms up, towards Hizashi. "For all  
of that we will loan you our strength when you need it and we will  
fight for you as we have fought for Our Princess. However, Our Princess  
will always come first. If she needs us we will go to her."  
Hizashi nodded and waited for what she knew would happen. The  
Moon Princess, her sister, showed up out of the darkness and held out  
her Silver Empyrium Crystal.  
"I allow my Inner Planetary Senshi to aid Sun-hime when she  
needs it." As soon as she said that, four small rays came out of the  
Silver Crystal in the shape of the Inner Planetary symbols and went  
into Hizashi's forehead. The Moon symbol then came out and Princess  
Serenity smiled softly. "I too Thank You, onee-san." She said as the  
symbol went into Hizashi's forehead. Hizashi felt tears of happiness  
flow down her cheeks but paid them no mind. This was one of the most  
sacred rituals during the Silver Millenium and she knew what it meant.  
It meant that the six of them would stand by each other no matter what.  
That nothing would get in the way between them. Her sister had gone  
through this during the Silver Millenium with her Senshi and Hizashi  
had done it as well with her Generals. She ran into her sister's arms  
and hugged her tightly as she reverted back into Usagi.  
"Domo arigato minna! I am so happy!" The six girls hugged each  
other silently and walked slowly back into the Temple. None of them  
noticed the slight movement in the darkness or the red eyes that  
slitted before they disappeared.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The sound of cracking glass echoed throughout the dark, cold  
palace. Shitto spread her thin purple lips into a tight smile, prepared  
to be completely corteous. Lord Hedenemos would be upset tonight and  
most likely needed to be cheered up, and she would be the one to do it,  
not that idiot Netami.  
She opened the doors to the Main Hall and immediately went down  
on her knees, her black cloak pooled around her. She didn't look up  
until she felt Lord Hedenemos' presence acknowledge her. Her red eyes  
looked up, her lips still spread in a thin smile. The black hair around  
her face shimmered, as though it remembered something from long ago and  
she was almost beautiful. The moment then passed and her hair fell and  
emitted a silent and sad sigh as her skin turned a brighter purple  
and the shimmer left her altogether.  
"Shitto." The low voice rumbled as the palace walls vibrated  
with its sound. His back was to her but his head turned so that she  
could see his profile. "The Planetary Senshi. They need to be taken  
care of. I trust you can do this."  
"Hai, Hedenemos-sama." Shitto blushed slightly and bowed her  
head, the red gem on her forehead flashed for a moment as she turned  
around to leave. She stopped when a high-pitched voice spoke.  
"Hedenemos-sama, let me go. Shitto is not ready for this. I..." Shitto  
slit her eyes towards the newcomer. She had never expected this from  
Yoku. She thought that Netami would, but not Yoku.  
"Silence." Lord Hedenemos snapped at Yoku who cowered back into  
her corner. "Go Shitto. And don't let me down." Shitto bowed her head  
slightly and left the Main Hall. She would get them. For Her Lord. For  
herself. She would get them.  
Lord Hedenemos was seen to smile as another wine glass appeared  
in his hand when Shitto left the room, jealousy deep in her heart.  
  
  
Japanese words used in this chapter:  
  
gomen - sorry  
hotaru - fireflies  
sakura - cherry blossoms  
doushite - why  
iie - no  
demo - but  
onee - big sister  
domo arigato - thank you very much  
minna - everyone  
Senshi - Warrior (Scout in DIC version)  
  
Well that's it for now! What do you think? Write to me and  
tell me! My e-mail is cfmc@uclink4.berkeley.edu! All comments are  
appreciated! Thanks! 


End file.
